Sans magie
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Harry est fatigué alors qu'il tombe au combat. Il veut tout simplement quitter ce monde et la magie, qui l'a tant fait souffrir auparavant, va l'y aider… De quelle façon ? Slash. Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sans magie

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi… Lalala... A si ! Neil est à moi ! Mouahahaha

Résumé : Harry est fatigué alors qu'il tombe au combat. Il veut tout simplement quitter ce monde, et la magie qui l'a tant fait souffrir va l'y aider… De quelle façon ? Slash. Fluffy.

Rating : M

Bêta : AudeSnape et peut être un peu Pauu-Aya

.oOo.

Chapitre 1

.oOo.

Il faisait noir.

Et il se sentait bien.

La nuit ne lui avait jamais fait peur. C'était justement le moment où il pouvait s'évader, redevenir lui-même, ne plus penser. Chez les Dursley, la nuit avait toujours été synonyme de calme. C'était le moment où Vernon ne venait pas le traiter de monstre, d'abomination, ou lui donner des tâches ménagères. La nuit avait toujours été un réconfort et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait vraiment nuit. En réalité, ses yeux étaient fermés et il le sentait. Il ne cherchait cependant pas à les ouvrir, ne voulant pas revoir ce monde qu'il détestait tant. Il se savait blessé, il se savait mourant, mais ne ressentait pas la douleur. Il voulait continuer son chemin vers un endroit encore plus sombre, encore plus noir.

Lorsque Voldemort était tombé, il avait suivi le mouvement. Épuisé par les mois de traque, de combat, d'espionnage, il voulait simplement être laissé tranquille. Il voulait enfin goûter à un peu de repos. Dans son état d'inconscience, il avait aperçu brièvement le quai de la gare 9 ¾ et ces nuages brumeux. Il avait vu le directeur Albus Dumbledore l'appeler, lui demander de venir à nouveau vers lui. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas venu et cette vision avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore le convainque à nouveau de revenir à la vie. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci joue encore sur ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire que beaucoup de personnes l'attendaient. Personne ne l'attendait. Ron et Hermione étaient maintenant en couple, tout comme Dean et Ginny. Tonks, pleurait son époux en s'occupant de son fils et les Weasley fêtaient très certainement le retour de leur nombreux enfants sains et saufs.

Et lui qu'avait-il ? Ses parents étaient morts. Sirius était mort. Remus était mort. Ses amis étaient heureux et sans souci. Que lui restait-t-il ? Il ne lui restait rien.

Il avait espéré pourtant. Pendant un instant, un très court instant, il avait espéré que l'homme qu'il pensait l'avoir trahi, aurait pu apporter quelque chose à sa vie. Le sachant finalement de leur côté, il s'était dit qu'avant le combat final il lui avouerait ses sentiments. C'était avant de voir les souvenirs. Avant de savoir que l'homme qu'il avait aimé pendant plusieurs mois, avait été amoureux de sa propre mère. Le professeur Snape avait été amoureux de Lily Potter. Le professeur Snape n'était pas gay. Le professeur Snape ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

Alors, il s'était résigné. Il avait décidé de combattre une dernière fois Voldemort, pour essayer de sauver ce monde qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais donné que des ennuis et de la tristesse. Il était revenu à la vie pour eux. Il avait combattu sans relâche. Et il avait gagné.

Maintenant, il pensait avoir droit à son moment de tranquillité. Il était tombé au combat, et se souvenait avoir été amené à l'infirmerie. Pendant quelques minutes il avait entendu ses amis, ses proches, s'agiter autour de lui. Ils demandaient de l'aide, harcelaient les médicomages et pleuraient chaudement. Mais pour la première fois, Harry avait décidé de s'en moquer. Il avait décidé d'être égoïste, et de profiter de ce moment pour lui seul. Il était finalement tombé dans l'inconscience et ne cessait sa chute qui l'amènerait vers une mort inévitable.

Il aurait voulu leur dire adieu. Il aurait voulu s'excuser et leur expliquer ses raisons. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était espérer. Espérer qu'ils fassent leur deuil plus vite que lui ne l'avait fait, espérer qu'ils ne soient pas trop tristes et fêtent la fin de la guerre comme ils se devaient, espérer que finalement, après plusieurs mois, ils l'oublient définitivement et le laissent profiter de son repos éternel.

C'est ainsi que la vie de Harry Potter s'acheva. Elle ne fut pas malheureuse, mais pas très heureuse non plus. Les seuls moments de joie pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main et malgré ceux-ci, cet instant précis était pour lui, le moment le plus heureux de sa vie.

.oOo.

_bip bip bip_

« Nous allons le perdre, » cria une voix lointaine.

_bip bip bip_

Harry sentit une intense douleur le traverser, puis ses organes internes se déchirer. Il voulait hurler mais ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas revenir. Il était parti. Il était heureux d'être parti.

_bip bip bip_

« C'est bon, » fit une voix féminine à sa droite.

La douleur était telle, qu'Harry se laissa sombrer à nouveau, espérant cette fois, ne jamais revenir.

.oOo.

« Monsieur Wilson ? Monsieur Wilson, vous m'entendez ? »

Harry grogna à la voix forte qui lui agressait les oreilles. C'était une voix masculine sans nul doute mais suffisamment aiguë pour que, dans son état de semi-conscience, elle lui donne envie d'arracher la gorge de cette personne. Il souhaitait désespérément que, qui que ce soit ce Monsieur Wilson, l'individu réponde à l'homme pour qu'ils partent ensuite tous les deux.

Mais non.

L'homme restait et continuait de parler à côté de lui.

Péniblement, Harry commença à ouvrir les yeux, ce qui sembla convaincre l'homme de parler plus fort. La lumière était trop vive pour ses pupilles, les plafonds étaient trop blancs et le soleil semblait se faire un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il était humain et donc, sujet à la douleur.

« Vous revoici parmi nous Monsieur Wilson. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Vous aurez bientôt un rendez-vous avec le médecin. Et vous aurez ensuite de la visite. »

« Je… Quoi ? » balbutia Harry.

« Avez-vous mal à la tête Monsieur Wilson ? » demanda le jeune homme.

Harry pouvait voir qu'il était jeune maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière et que la mise au point était faite. Il était blond, ses yeux étaient bleus et il portait une blouse blanche.

« Qui est Monsieur Wilson ? » demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

« C'est votre nom, » répondit l'homme, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… » gémit Harry.

« Nous avons trouvé vos papiers dans votre poche après l'accident et la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence vous a clairement identifié. Vous êtes Eden Wilson, résident au 311 Little Avenue. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? »

« Le deux mai, » répondit Harry, se souvenant de la grande bataille.

« C'était effectivement le jour de votre accident, vous êtes resté deux jours dans le coma. Le docteur viendra vous voir et mesurera votre perte de mémoire. Je l'appelle tout de suite. »

Après cette dernière affirmation, le jeune homme partit et laissa Harry seul et totalement perdu. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre simple, dans un hôpital qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les murs étaient blancs, tout comme le plafond et le sol était grisâtre. Il y avait à sa droite un fauteuil et une petite table de chevet, à sa gauche un placard ouvert qui laissait voir une tenue sur un cintre. En face de lui, accrochée au mur, une télévision prouvait que l'endroit était parfaitement Moldu.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

Où était-il ?

Pourquoi l'homme l'appelait-il Monsieur Wilson ?

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une femme en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Monsieur Wilson. Je suis votre médecin, Miss Adams. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Bien, » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche.

« L'infirmier m'a expliqué que vous étiez confus au réveil. »

« Je ne suis pas Monsieur Wilson, » soupira Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il voulait simplement mourir. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

« Les papiers sont formels, » expliqua la femme brune avec un doux sourire. « Nous avons contacté la personne à joindre en cas d'urgence. Il s'agissait de Neil White, votre meilleur ami d'après ses dires. Il vous attend en ce moment même. Vous souvenez-vous de lui ? »

« Non… » répondit Harry, confus.

« Il nous a expliqué que vous n'aviez plus de famille, mais que vous vous connaissiez depuis une dizaine d'années. »

Harry ne répondit pas, essayant de trouver une explication logique à tout cela. Qui était ce Neil ? Son meilleur ami était Ron, cela avait toujours été Ron. Il n'avait plus de famille. Il le savait très bien mais… Ron aurait-il pu se faire passer pour Neil pour le retrouver chez les Moldus ? Etait-ce un plan d'Hermione ? C'était peu probable… C'était incompréhensible… C'était comme s'il avait subitement changé de vie.

Tressaillant, Harry regarda soudainement la médecin avec horreur. Il réalisa soudainement que la magie était capable de tout.

« Pourrais-je… » commença-t-il avant de racler sa gorge douloureuse.

La femme le remarqua et posa les papiers qu'elle avait en main pour prendre la carafe et le verre posés à côté de lui. Elle lui servit de l'eau et il l'avala rapidement avec gratitude. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas s'irriter plus, il reprit :

« Pourrais-je avoir un miroir ? » demanda-t-il, tremblant.

La médecin fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça. Elle se dirigea vers une porte sur le mur en face du lit et l'ouvrit pour disparaître dans ce que Harry supposait être la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en ressortit avec un petit miroir portatif qu'elle tint en face du visage du jeune homme.

Celui-ci lutta pour ne pas pousser un cri de détresse.

Devant lui, son reflet n'était pas le même que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il était toujours brun, mais ses cheveux étaient plus clairs et s'ils étaient toujours ébouriffés, Harry voyait que c'était seulement à cause du temps qu'il avait passé alité. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus longs, mais surtout plus fins et plus lisses. Des cheveux coiffables en somme. Sa peau était aussi moins matte, et ses joues semblaient moins rondes, plus carrées. Son sourcil droit était coupé et son nez un peu moins large. Ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses et son système pileux qui ne s'était jamais vraiment développé à cause de la malnutrition qu'il avait subie étant enfant, avait apparemment repris son rythme normal. Il avait une barbe de trois jours ! Il avait des pommettes ! Et une fossette sur son menton ! Lui qui avait toujours été petit et chétif avait enfin une carrure et des muscles !

Il y avait cependant trois choses bien plus remarquables que celles-ci.

La première était qu'il semblait plus vieux. En réalité, il ne savait pas donner d'âge à un physique, mais il imaginait être dans la trentaine. Ou en tous cas pas loin. Il avait pourtant quitté le monde à dix-huit ans...

La deuxième chose notable était que, si son physique avait intégralement changé, ses yeux semblaient être exactement les mêmes qu'auparavant. C'était la seule chose qui lui laissait penser qu'il était toujours Harry Potter.

La troisième était l'absence totale de cicatrice sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que… » murmura-t-il, choqué, passant une main sur son visage.

« Vous ne vous reconnaissez pas Monsieur Wilson ? » demanda le jeune femme.

« Non… »

« Cela peut être dû à votre accident, » expliqua-t-elle. « Après quelques examens, je pourrais essayer de vous renseigner sur la durée probable de votre amnésie. »

Fixant toujours son reflet, Harry acquiesça distraitement, l'esprit vide de toute chose, sous le choc.

.oOo.

L'examen avait été très long, le médecin se faisant un devoir de tout vérifier. A force de vivre à Poudlard, Harry avait oublié à quel point la magie était pratique. C'était un gain de temps énorme pour beaucoup de choses, notamment pour les soins. Un tour de baguette et Madame Pomfresh savait exactement ce qui clochait chez lui et comment le réparer. Les potions était certes dégoutantes, mais efficaces dans la minute suivante.

Lorsque Miss Adams avait eu terminée, elle lui avait expliqué que sa perte de mémoire était pour le moment incompréhensible et que, de ce fait, elle ne pouvait lui dire à quel moment les choses lui reviendraient. Cela pouvait être le lendemain, comme dans dix ans, voire jamais.

Harry n'était pas amnésique. Il savait qu'il était Harry Potter, le supposé Sauveur, l'orphelin sorcier. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire une telle chose… Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Aussitôt que la femme fut partie, annonçant qu'elle reviendrait le voir le lendemain, une autre personne surgit dans la chambre de Harry, le faisant sursauter.

« Eden ! » cria presque le nouveau venu.

C'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, tout comme lui. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleu foncé et le teint hâlé. Il eut l'air incroyablement soulagé en voyant Harry assit sur son lit et se précipita sur lui pour l'enlacer.

L'ancien Gryffondor, n'ayant jamais été très à l'aise avec le contact physique se raidit et l'autre homme parut s'en rendre compte. Il mit pourtant quelques secondes à le lâcher et se reculer. Harry savait qu'il avait toujours eu un certain don pour sonder les gens, malgré qu'il ait parfois eu quelques ratés, et il était presque sûr que cette personne n'était pas mauvaise. Et même qu'elle était sincère.

Qui que ce jeune homme soit, il était intimement convaincu qu'il se souciait vraiment de lui et ressentait un véritable soulagement de le revoir.

« Ca va mon frère ? » demanda-t-il finalement, inquiet.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot avec son regard perdu, cherchant à comprendre les évènements. Quoique… Il ne savait plus vraiment de quoi il avait l'air maintenant.

« Mon frère ? » bredouilla-t-il, minable.

Le jeune homme fronça à nouveau les sourcils, l'air triste à présent.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » soupira-t-il, s'affalant sur le fauteuil. « J'ai entendu dans le bureau du personnel que tu souffrais d'amnésie… »

« Je… Je pense… » répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

« C'est moi ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant sur son siège, cognant une main contre sa poitrine. « Neil ! »

Harry se contenta de le regarder, cherchant sans vraiment le faire, des signes de souvenirs. Il n'en avait aucun. Du moins, ce n'était pas des souvenirs, pas comme dans une pensine. C'était plutôt comme un pressentiment. Comme s'il savait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu, que ce Neil était quelqu'un de confiance.

« Euh… Enchanté… » bafouilla Harry.

« Euh… Enchanté… » singea grossièrement Neil, faisant pouffer Harry malgré lui. « Mais enfin Eden ! On se connait depuis plus de dix ans ! On a vécu ensemble pendant six ans. Tu es mon meilleur ami depuis tout aussi longtemps. Tu ne te souviens pas notre rencontre ? Un coup de foudre ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux de moi- » commença Harry à nouveau mal à l'aise.

« Mais non idiot ! Un coup de foudre amicale ! » répondit Neil avec joie, avant de reprendre, la voix chargée d'émotion. « Nous étions au self, et nous marchions sans regarder devant nous, l'un en face de l'autre. Nous nous sommes percutés, remplissant la pièce d'un vacarme assourdissant et tombant chacun sur notre derrière. Tout le monde s'est tu et alors que j'allais m'excuser… »

Neil essuya théâtralement une larme invisible sur sa joue et reprit d'un ton poignant :

« … tu m'as traité de connard, » finit-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa Harry.

« Tu m'as véritablement lynché ce jour-là ! Comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un déchet, » gloussa Neil. « Alors, j'ai répondu de la façon la plus mature et responsable possible… J'ai pris le restant de purée renversée sur le sol et je te l'ai lancé au visage. »

Neil se mit à rire et devant cet enthousiasme débordant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Plus encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme en face de lui avait un rire très proche de celui de Sirius, comme un aboiement de chien. Neil reprit :

« Nous avons fini par nous battre à coup de poing et de hachi parmentier. Plus tard, nous avons été assignés à du nettoyage comme punition pour notre petite démonstration de force. Nous étions tous les deux à nettoyer une salle de classe vide et tu t'es excusé. Tu m'as avoué que tu étais dans une période difficile et que tu n'avais pas pu gérer tes émotions négatives ce jour-là. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Harry, clairement sceptique.

« Tu me connais de nouveau bien mal, » ricana Neil. « Après des semaines à te harceler, tu m'as enfin avoué ce qui n'allait pas. Et à partir de ce jour, nous avons été inséparables, » déclara-t-il avec fierté.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? »

Le visage du jeune homme se referma presque brutalement et il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Je pense qu'il y a eu assez d'histoires pour aujourd'hui… » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne préfère pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Gardons les bons pour le moment. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Le silence s'installa entre eux, Harry regardant simplement par la fenêtre alors que Neil se basculait simplement sur sa chaise, un peu mal à l'aise. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole :

« La médecin m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir dans quelques jours. C'est une bonne nouvelle, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda finalement Harry, se posant la question pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Lui qui avait été persuadé d'être à l'hôpital à cause de son combat contre Voldemort, il n'en était plus si sûr maintenant.

« Une voiture t'a fauché alors que tu te rendais au travail. Apparemment, tu as fait un immense vol plané, et ce fumier ne s'est même pas arrêté… » grogna Neil.

« Oh… Ce qui explique… ça, » déclara Harry en montrant son attelle au poignet.

« Et le reste ! » s'exclama Neil.

« Le reste ? »

« Tu n'as pas remarqué de ton torse était bandé, que tu avais un gros pansement à l'arrière de la tête, de même que sur ton mollet ? »

« Oh.. » répéta Harry regardant son corps pour la première fois ce jour-là.

Il l'avait vu bien sûr, mais son cerveau avait refusé d'enregistrer l'information, flottant dans une sorte de brouillard depuis son réveil.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Je crois que ton dos est simplement râpé, quoi que la blessure est très étendue. Tu as une côte fêlée et un gros débris de verre s'est planté dans ton mollet. Pour la tête, c'est dû au choc contre le béton. Tu as plusieurs points de suture. Une vingtaine en comptant ta jambe. Tu as… Tu as failli mourir... » murmura-t-il ensuite.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry.

Il était persuadé de s'être senti partir pourtant. Il se souvenait s'être laissé sombrer à Poudlard. Puis les bips incessant, les cris. Comme si son âme était morte pour revenir dans le corps d'un autre. Mais… La résurrection n'existait pas, et même si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas basée sur ce principe. Si son âme avait changé de corps, elle aurait dû le faire sans ses souvenirs, dans le corps d'un nourrisson. Où était l'âme d'Eden alors ? Le véritable Eden.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'une sensation de chaleur. Comme si la magie l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais… C'était impossible, pas vrai ?

« Eden ?! » appela Neil pour ce qui ne sembla pas être la première fois.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Tu sembles fatigué, » souffla Neil. « Je vais te laisser. Mais je reviens te voir demain. J'ai pris un congé au travail pour être avec toi tout le temps nécessaire. »

« Merci… » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

« Bien, alors… Bonne nuit, » déclara gentiment l'homme, se retenant visiblement de l'enlacer à nouveau.

Alors que Neil se retournait pour partir, Harry posa la première question qui lui vint sur sa supposée vie. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Tu as dit que je me rendais au travail avant l'accident. Quel est mon métier ? »

Neil tourna la tête pour lui adresser le plus beau des sourires avant de répondre.

« Tu es le plus talentueux fleuriste de Londres, mon frère. »

* * *

Et oui, me revoilà avec une histoire. Un fluffy tout mignon qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. I chapitres, qui sont déjà tous écrits et corrigés.

Un merci tout particulier à AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya qui ont lu et corrigé cette histoire ce soir même.

Je sais qu'on est vendredi, mais je vais essayé de faire mes publications tous les jeudis !

A bientot !

Epsi


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Sans magie

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi… Lalala... A si ! Neil est à moi ! Mouahahaha

Pairing : Snarry

Rating : M

Bêta : AudeSnape et Pauu-aya évidemment !

.oOo.

Chapitre 2

.oOo.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Harry était dans le hall de l'hôpital, sa petite valise reposant à côté de ses pieds et une canne en bois noir dans la main. Il observait les gens passer devant lui, le regard vide, l'esprit brumeux.

Il n'était pas sorti de cet état depuis son réveil.

Le lendemain de ce fameux jour, Neil était revenu avec une valise remplie d'affaires à lui qu'il avait été cherchée dans son appartement, ayant la clé. Dedans, il y avait ses rechanges, un pyjama, des photos et une trousse de toilette. Le jeune homme avait passé du temps à lui parler de leur vie dans les grandes lignes sans pour autant approfondir pour qu'il retrouve ses propres souvenirs, sans en inventer des nouveaux fictifs. Ils avaient joué à un jeu de cartes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qu'il avait trouvé très instinctif, puis avaient regardé la télévision ensemble.

Neil avait été là à chaque instant, dès les visites autorisées, jusqu'à ce que le personnel de l'hôpital le mette dehors à coup de pied au derrière. En ce moment, il était en train de garer la voiture devant le bâtiment pour qu'Eden n'ait pas trop à marcher car malgré sa sortie anticipée, il avait toujours ses bandages recouvrant des blessures suffisamment importantes pour le faire souffrir.

« Eden ! » entendit-il.

Il ne se retourna pas, inconscient que ces mots lui étaient adressés.

« Eden ? » répéta la voix près de lui.

Il sursauta et regarda enfin Neil qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui, le scrutant avec une grimace soucieuse.

« Nous y allons ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire doux fleurissant sur son joli visage.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry.

Il se pencha difficilement pour attraper sa valise mais fut devancé par Neil qui la prit à sa place.

« Oh oh ! » gloussa-t-il. « Miss Adams a dit que tu ne devais pas faire d'efforts. Attends-toi à ce que je fasse toutes ces choses pour toi dans les prochains jours. »

Passant sa valise dans son autre main, il mit la droite dans le dos de son ami pour le guider jusqu'à la voiture. Harry se laissa faire docilement et s'installa dans la Ford rouge avec difficulté, son corps meurtri se rappelant à lui.

Le voyage fut silencieux et sa curiosité augmenta petit à petit. Il avait un peu l'impression de regarder un film, ou peut-être de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Comment allait être l'appartement du propriétaire initial de son corps ? Comment vivait-il ?

« J'ai dû nourrir Dragon durant ton absence, » dit soudainement Neil alors qu'il garait la voiture. « Il va bien mais je pense qu'il commence à se sentir seul. Te revoir lui fera du bien. »

« Dragon ? » demanda Harry, confu.

« Ton chat. Tu l'as aussi oublié ? Je pense qu'il sera plus vexé que je ne l'étais. Ce chat est capricieux, » ricana Neil.

Harry sourit. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un chat. Il avait été heureux d'avoir eu Hedwige, mais celle-ci ne se laissait certainement pas câliner devant un feu de cheminée. Et puis… son magnifique harfang des neiges était mort depuis longtemps maintenant…

Il eut du mal à sortir de la voiture, mais réussit néanmoins grâce à Neil. Celui-ci le guida jusqu'à un immeuble de quatre étages bien entretenu et bordé de verdure. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et s'arrêtèrent au dernier étage qui ne comportait que deux portes d'appartement en plus de la porte d'un local technique. Neil se posta devant l'une d'elle et sortit un jeu de clés de sa poche de manteau.

Après avoir mis l'une d'elle dans la serrure, il ouvrit la porte et laissa son ami passer devant.

Harry pénétra dans son appartement et fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. C'était grand, cosy, lumineux et très bien décoré. L'entrée donnait sur un salon meublé d'une télévision sur un vieux meuble chiné, une belle lampe sur pied relativement imposante, une table basse, un canapé bordeaux et un fauteuil assorti. L'espace repas était composé d'un buffet, d'une table de six places et des chaises qui l'accompagnaient. La pièce était ouverte sur une cuisine équipée aux meubles rouges, séparée par un îlot central.

Ces deux espaces lumineux étaient décorés de plantes en pot et de tableaux et munis de porte-fenêtre pour se rendre sur un balcon longeant la totalité de l'appartement. Une autre porte donnait sur une petite salle de bain, propre et dans les tons beiges. La dernière pièce était la chambre. Un lit deux places trônait au milieu avec deux tables de chevet, un bureau et l'accès à un dressing. Les murs étaient blanc cassé, mais celui de la tête de lit était bleu.

Dans tout l'appartement, des photos étaient disséminées, racontant une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Ce lieu était apaisant et il s'y sentait bien malgré tout.

Alors qu'il avançait dans cet espace inconnu mais étrangement familier, le regard d'Harry tomba sur un chat tout blanc, assis sur le dossier du canapé, le regardant fixement.

« Dragon ? » appela Harry, s'accroupissant au sol.

Le chat le scruta durant un long moment, mais sembla décider qu'il bouderait plus tard. Avec un "mwa" il sauta du canapé et vint se frotter sur son maître ravi. Cela ne dura cependant pas, car après quelques secondes, juste le temps de remettre son odeur sur son propriétaire, Dragon repartit s'installer sur le canapé, regardant Harry avec les yeux plissés.

« Il m'en veut vraiment, » se moqua celui-ci.

« Dragon est une tête de cochon, » grogna Neil. « Je persiste à dire que tu l'as trop gâté. C'est un chat princier. »

Harry regarda à nouveau le chat qui se léchait tranquillement, non sans les guetter du coin de son oeil gris. Il était vrai qu'avec ses poils longs et blancs, son port noble, Dragon ressemblait au prince des chats. Il lui faisait d'ailleurs un peu penser à Draco Malfoy.

Harry ricana pour lui-même, ce qui fit lever un sourcil de Neil.

« Un souvenir ? » demanda-t-il, enthousiaste.

« Non. Enfin… Je ne crois pas… Tout me semble légèrement familier, » répondit Harry.

« Je vois… » soupira Neil. « Eh bien je vais te laisser… »

« Pourquoi ? » haleta Harry, se redressant enfin.

« Je suppose que ça te fait bizarre d'être avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas… » déclara Neil, amer. « Tu as sûrement besoin d'être seul, d'essayer de te souvenir. Ou au contraire, tu voudrais oublier un peu toute cette histoire… »

« En fait, » souffla Harry. « J'aimerais que tu restes. J'aimerais qu'on… je ne sais pas… Qu'on regarde la télé en buvant des bières ? Qu'on profite de la vue de ce balcon pour regarder le coucher de soleil ce soir ? Je n'ai pas très envie d'être seul… »

Harry avait baissé les yeux et regardait ses pieds : une paire de baskets noires. Il voyait aussi son jean ajusté et troué qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé de porter initialement. Et puis son t-shirt noir bien trop moulant pour lui. Mais Neil les avait pris dans son placard alors… C'était ce qu'il devait porter habituellement…

« Tu veux que je reste ? » demanda Neil.

« Je comprends si tu as d'autres choses à faire. Peut-être une petite-amie, une femme à retrouver… Tu as déjà passé beaucoup de temps avec moi ces derniers jours… »

« Une femme ? » gloussa Neil. « J'oublie vite que tu n'as aucun souvenir Eden… » soupira-t-il. « Je suis gay. Tout comme toi. »

Harry redressa la tête tellement vite qu'il sentit une vive douleur à la tête, là où était sa blessure. Il fut pris d'un vertige et Neil le retint par le bras avant de le diriger vers le canapé sur lequel ils s'assirent tous les deux en silence.

« Je suis gay ? » demanda Harry. « Et toi aussi ? Mais nous… »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, se sentant ridicule.

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble Eden, » sourit Neil. « Et aucun de nous deux ne le désire. Cette histoire a été réglée depuis bien longtemps. Ca serait comme une sorte d'inceste, » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

« Raconte-moi, » supplia Harry.

« Cette fois où nous nous sommes percutés dans le réfectoire… Tu revenais d'un rendez-vous avec tes parents… D'où ton état... » expliqua Neil, le visage sombre. « Tes parents font partie de la haute société. Tu faisais des études pour devenir avocat, comme ton père l'avait exigé, et ce rendez-vous était pour te présenter ta future épouse, une idiote s'appelant Wendy et dirigeante d'une société de vêtements léguée par son cher papa. »

« Une épouse ? » haleta Harry.

« Tu ne voulais pas ça évidemment, mais tu n'avais pas trop le choix. Soit tu épousais Wendy à la fin de tes études, soit tu pouvais dire adieu à l'argent de tes parents. Quand j'ai réussi à te faire parler, tu m'as tout avoué. Tu m'as aussi dit que tu pensais être gay, que tu ne voulais pas être avocat et que depuis tout petit tu vouais une passion aux plantes et aux fleurs. »

Neil avait un sourire tendre sur le visage maintenant. Il semblait se rappeler de bons souvenirs et regardait son ami avec émotion. Après un soupir, il continua :

« Ce jour là, je t'ai dit que j'étais gay et c'est comme ça que nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Oh ça n'avait rien de romantique, même si tu en as douté un moment. J'étais plus comme… Un grand frère qui t'apprenait la vie. Je t'ai emmené dans des bars gays où tu as connu tes premiers vrais émois et où tu as donc découvert que tu aimais les hommes. Tu m'as tout raconté sur ta famille et tu as pris la décision de ne pas épouser cette fille. Sauf qu'au lieu de confronter tes parents, comme tu avais prévu de le faire, je t'ai aidé à mettre en place un petit stratagème qui t'as permis de quitter tes parents, tout en achetant un appartement, un local et en bénéficient d'assez de fonds pour payer tes études de fleuriste. »

Il avait un sourire fier sur le visage. Harry savait que sa bouche était entrouverte.

« Comment ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Disons qu'un fils gay n'était pas envisageable pour eux. Ils ont préféré dire à leur proche que tu étais parti vivre hors du pays et en échange d'une certaine somme, tu ne disais rien à personne... »

Harry ne se sentit pas aussi triste qu'il aurait dû le faire. Il pensait que la perte affective d'une famille était quelque chose de triste mais au fond de lui, un sentiment de liberté se faisait sentir. Comme s'il avait déjà fait le deuil de cette relation.

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il.

« Donc j'ai continué à t'aider à connaître le vrai toi et pas celui dicté par tes parents ou par les codes sociaux. Tu as arrêté d'apprendre le piano et de monter à cheval. Au lieu de ça tu as commencé la guitare et acheté un chat. Tu n'as plus mis les pieds à un dîner mondain, mais tu as continué à fréquenter les bars et à sortir avec des garçons. Je pense que pendant une période, tu as pensé être attiré par moi, mais c'était faux. C'est moi qui ait fait de toi l'homme gay que tu es maintenant. Nous sommes comme des frères. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes tous les deux homos que nous devons forcément nous emboîter. Pas vrai ? » grogna Neil avec un regard noir.

« Je sais ! » paniqua Harry. « Je ne voulais pas être insultant et je n'ai pas- »

« Eden, » le coupa Neil. « Je te taquine, » plaisanta-t-il.

Harry soupira de soulagement et s'effondra sur le canapé. Aussitôt, son ventre se mit à gargouiller, faisant rire Neil.

« J'ai faim, » se justifia-t-il.

« Ca tombe bien, j'ai fait les courses ce matin, avant de venir te chercher, » gloussa Neil en se relevant pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Harry se retourna et mit ses bras sur le dossier du canapé pour pouvoir regarder son ami. Après quelques secondes, il sentit Dragon venir s'installer près de lui et se blottir, ronronnant doucement.

« Quel est mon plat préféré ? » demanda-t-il finalement à Neil.

« Pâtes carbonara, » répondit celui-ci, soulevant vers lui un pot de crème fraîche et une bouteille de vin blanc.

Décidément, Neil avait tout prévu.

Harry le regarda cuisiner sans un mot, passant distraitement la main dans la douce fourrure de Dragon, bercé par les bruits ambiants. Cette vie, même si elle n'était pas la sienne, était agréable et il était convaincu qu'il pourrait s'y habituer.

.oOo.

Eden se posta devant son miroir et observa son reflet, traquant le moindre défaut de son apparence.

Eden.

C'était son prénom maintenant.

Bien loin d'oublier celui qu'il avait été, il avait adopté ce personnage comme une seconde peau, comme une façon de recommencer. Il avait maintenant trente deux ans, s'appelait Eden Wilson et vivait dans un quartier bien coté de Londres. Il était grand, avait une barbe de trois jours bien taillée et jouait de la guitare, fumait occasionnellement et était propriétaire d'un joli petit magasin de fleurs.

Son chemin n'avait pas été si facile cependant. Malgré cette faculté étonnante à s'adapter, ce genre d'instinct réconfortant, cette sensation de familiarité, il était lentement redescendu de son nuage après le départ de Neil et sa guérison totale, pour se rendre compte que tout était allé de travers. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à mourir pour rejoindre ses parents, mais en plus, il avait à présent perdu Hermione et Ron. Il avait essayé de transplaner, de sentir la magie mais après des heures d'acharnement, il avait dû admettre qu'il était bel et bien dans un corps sans magie. Il était moldu.

Les photos animés lui avaient manqué, les lévitations d'objets lui avaient manqué et le Quidditch plus encore. Il avait tenté de comprendre ce qui l'avait amené ici et après de longs jours enfermés chez lui, inquiétant Neil, il avait trouvé une explication plausible :

La vie était une chienne.

La vie lui en avait fait baver. Il avait perdu toutes les personnes qu'il avait un temps soit peu aimées, il avait été battu par son oncle, humilié par sa tante, vécu dans un placard, appris l'existence d'un monde qui ne lui avait finalement apporté que des ennuis. Il avait failli mourir des dizaines de fois, il avait tué, il avait découvert que l'homme qu'il désirait avait été, et serait toujours, amoureux de sa mère.

C'était honnêtement la pire vie sur le catalogue des vies pourries feuilleté par Dieu.

Alors, au lieu de mourir en martyre pour ne plus jamais exister dans ce monde, c'était comme si le destin avait finalement décidé de se faire pardonner.

Un mec sympa, beau et plein d'avenir, s'était fait faucher par une voiture et était mort. Alors, une force mystérieuse, avait envoyé son âme directement dans le corps encore chaud du pauvre homme. Harry avait alors pu aspirer à la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé : une vie simple, sans soucis, une vie paisible.

Depuis un an, Harry avait décidé de ne plus être Harry, mais de devenir Eden.

Il apprenait chaque jour de ce nouveau corps qui semblait gravé de souvenirs, ou plutôt d'intuitions.

Eden avait eu peur de revenir dans son magasin et de ne rien savoir faire. Après tout, il avait toujours eu de mauvaises notes en botanique… Mais il s'était laissé guider et avait finalement retrouvé des marques qu'il se souvenait pas avoir eues un jour. En quelques minutes il avait été capable de composer des bouquets merveilleux pour des clients admiratifs.

Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que sa vie était celle-ci depuis toujours, même si une petite voix dans sa tête essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Prêt ? » demanda Neil, sortant de la chambre en boutonnant sa chemise.

Il avait fait une sieste dans le lit d'Eden après une journée de travail difficile, pour ne pas tomber de fatigue à partir de vingt et une heures. Ce soir, ils fêtaient l'anniversaire d'une amie et Neil voulait être en forme.

Cela aussi avait été un aspect étrange pour Eden.

Il s'était retrouvé adulte du jour au lendemain, financièrement indépendant et avec tout un tas de relation qu'il ne connaissait plus. Les premières semaines, Neil avait été indispensable dans sa vie. Surtout lorsqu'il avait été approché par l'un de ses ex-petits-amis voulant renouer le contact. Il avait été mignon et charmant mais Neil avait tout de suite mis Eden en garde : il l'avait largué lorsqu'il avait appris que l'homme avait couché avec un autre.

Pour toutes les autres relations d'Eden, cela avaient été la même chose. Il avait beaucoup d'amis et il avait dû apprendre à les redécouvrir, mettant parfois le groupe dans des situations de malaise en posant des questions que tous savaient tabous à propos des uns ou des autres. Mais ils avaient tous compris et avaient été patients. Neil veillait sur lui et éloignait les personnes qui voulaient profiter de sa faiblesse.

« Je suis prêt ! » répondit finalement Eden, posant sa paire de lunettes sur sa tête.

« Pourquoi cette chemise ? » grogna Neil avec humour. « Tu as décidé que tu ne voulais plus fréquenter avant plusieurs mois et tu mets une chemise moulante faisant ressortir ton torse sculpté… »

« Je ne veux pas draguer ! » répondit Eden. « Je veux être beau pour les photos. Naomi m'écorchera sinon. Tu sais comment elle est… »

« Ne te justifie pas, » gloussa Neil. « Tu sais que je lutte activement contre cette grève de la baise que tu pratiques depuis ton accident. »

« Ce n'est pas une grève de la baise, » marmonna Eden. « C'est juste que je ne me sens pas de taille à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir ! Même pour le sexe, je ne sais plus comment on fait ! »

« Le sexe c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas eu besoin de réviser pour composer des bouquets splendides après ton accident. Et puis… Oh merde ! Tu ne veux pas le faire avec moi n'est-ce pas ?! »

Eden recula précipitamment.

« Hein ?! Non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Comme tu me l'as dit, tu es plus comme un frère ! Tu m'as tout appris cette dernière année. Et même avant apparement… »

Neil se contenta de sourire, comme s'il savait ce que son ami allait répondre.

« Et puis… » continua Eden. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes tous les deux homo que nous devons forcément nous emboîter. Pas vrai ? » déclara-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Neil éclata de rire puis passa une main dans les cheveux d'Eden, les ébouriffants. Celui-ci grogna et se remit devant le miroir afin de les discipliner.

Il les avait laissés pousser après son accident. Étant plus fins et soyeux, ses cheveux pouvaient être disciplinés et il en avait profité pour se chercher un style. Sans guerre à affronter, il avait maintenant plus de temps pour les choses superficielles. Finalement il avait opté pour une coupe relativement simple. Ses cheveux tombaient légèrement sur ses oreilles, un peu plus longs qu'avant, sans pour autant le gêner. Les mèches de devant, quand à elles, étaient plus longues et tombaient au niveau de ses pommettes dans une sorte de flou décoiffé.

« Tu es bien trop beau pour ton propre bien Eden, » gloussa Neil. « Même les rides te vont bien ! C'est insensé ! »

« Tu es simplement jaloux, » ricana Eden en ajustant une dernière fois son col avant de prendre ses clés pour sortir.

« Evidemment ! Tu les as vu baver ? Tu ressembles à un mannequin dans un catalogue de boxer ! »

Eden rougit et chercha à le cacher en refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Ah ! » continua Neil. « Et tu vois ! Il y a ça aussi ! Tu n'agissais pas comme ça avant ton accident. Tu étais conscient d'être beau et tu en jouais, ce qui te rendais plutôt prétentieux parfois. Mais aujourd'hui tu n'as pas conscience de ton physique, tu es juste timide et presque fragile. Ce qui, pour les hommes comme les femmes, est ce qu'il y a de plus attirant. »

« Ne dit pas de bêtise, » grogna Eden, rougissant de plus belle en dévalant les escaliers, suivi par son ami.

« Bien sûr que si ! Certains y verront quelqu'un à protéger, d'autres verront quelqu'un de sensible, incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Crois-moi ! Tu es un véritable aimant à culotte ! »

« Tais-toi… » gémit Harry.

Il passa la porte du garage et se dirigea vers la Ford rouge qu'ils devaient utiliser pour se rendre au bar qui les accueillerait ce soir. Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture, il se tourna vers Neil et lui demanda sournoisement.

« Et toi, mon frère, comment se porte Daniel ? »

Neil couina alors qu'il tournait maladroitement la clé dans la serrure.

« Il ne se passe rien avec Daniel, » déclara-t-il à toute vitesse.

« Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque. Pas vrai ? » gloussa Eden.

« Il est hétéro. C'est mon collègue. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Eden en haussant les épaules. « Les gens sont parfois hétéro parce qu'ils n'ont jamais envisagé que cela puisse être autrement. Et puis… C'est le fait que ce soit justement ton collègue qui te bouffe de l'intérieur. Tu es fou amoureux de lui et tu le vois tous les jours. Si tu lui dis, peut-être qu'il pourra envisager un flirt, ou peut-être qu'il se distancera et au moins tu seras fixé. Tu ne resteras plus à baver sur son postérieur. »

« Non, » répondit simplement Neil, prenant un virage serré.

« La conversation n'est plus aussi amusante, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana Eden.

Ils continuèrent de parler de sujets plus légers durant les trente minutes de trajet. Neil gara la voiture et ils marchèrent jusqu'au bar The Unicorn Pub. Ils furent accueillis par un concert de sifflements par les gens déjà présents et plusieurs de leurs amis vinrent les embrasser.

« Je suis si contente de vous voir les garçons ! » s'écria Naomi, en les enlaçant l'un après l'autre.

« Bon anniversaire ! » déclara Eden avec un baiser sur la joue.

« Merci ! Allez vous asseoir ! Nora et Warren ont quelque chose à vous dire. Je vais saluer Sarah qui vient d'arriver ! »

Avec ceci, la jeune femme repartit, enlaçant d'autres personnes au passage.

Neil et Eden sourirent et se dirigèrent vers une table qui comprenait plusieurs de leurs plus proches amis. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, distribuant accolades et poignées de main. Neil fit signe à un serveur d'apporter deux bières et se relaxa sur sa chaise.

« Alors ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-il.

Nora lui fit un sourire ravi puis leva sa main devant les deux nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci ne comprirent pas au premier abord, jusqu'à voir un éclat brillant sur l'annulaire de la jeune femme, précisant la présence d'une bague de fiançailles.

« Wow ! » cria Eden qui fut le premier à réagir. « Toutes mes félicitations ! » dit-il avec joie.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Neil.

« Hier soir ! » répondit Nora. « Il m'a fait sa demande dans le parc où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Un concert de sifflements fit rougir le jeune couple et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, semblant totalement dans leur bulle de bonheur.

Eden les regarda, souriant. Il était heureux pour ses amis mais comme d'habitude, il ressentait cette petite pointe d'envie. Il voulait demander quand serait son tour. Il voulait le nier mais sa conversation avec Neil l'avait retourné, et lorsqu'il jeta un oeil à celui-ci, il le surprit dans le même état.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs verres qu'il put enfin discuter en tête à tête avec lui, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors dans un endroit éloigné pour fumer une cigarette. Ils restèrent un long moment à profiter de la nuit froide, écoutant les bruits de la ville, les basses de la musique du pub, les conversations étouffées, le vrombissement des voitures.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas fréquenter à nouveau Ed ? » murmura Neil. « Et ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'être manipulé cette fois. Je ne te crois pas… Tu es quelqu'un de courageux et si tu décides d'avoir une aventure d'un soir, juste une baise, pour te soulager, pour reprendre le contrôle, tu ne pourras pas être manipulé. Je te vois regarder les couples avec envie. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? »

Eden prit un moment pour répondre, cherchant ses mots.

« Je suis amoureux, » avoua-t-il de but en blanc. « Ou du moins je l'étais… » soupira-t-il.

Neil se contenta de le regarder, surpris et curieux, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne.

« Je… C'était il y a au moins un million d'années, » rit-il, mal à l'aise. « Comme si je l'avais vécu dans une autre vie. J'ai été amoureux d'un homme, de vingt ans mon aîné. Mais… cela ne peut pas aboutir. »

« Pourquoi ? » souffla Neil.

« Parce qu'il est bien plus âgé, parce qu'il me déteste et parce que… Oh ! J'oubliais, il est amoureux d'une femme depuis environs trente ans. »

« Dur… »

« Merci pour ton aide, » ironisa Eden.

« Tu le vois toujours ? » demanda Neil sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ami.

« Non… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon accident. »

« Alors tu ne te souviens pas de moi, mais tu te souviens de lui, » grogna Neil.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça… » soupira Eden, tirant sur sa cigarette. « Mais passons ! Le fait est qu'il me tourne dans la tête et que je ne peux rien envisager d'autre. »

« Alors va le voir, » répondit Neil en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. « Dis lui que tu l'aimes, ou en tout cas que tu l'as aimé, et vas de l'avant. »

« Bien sûr, » gloussa Eden. « Mon accident ne t'a pas suffi ? Tu veux m'achever ? Car c'est certain qu'il le fera. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Tu devrais au moins aller le voir. De cette façon, si ton coeur s'emballe et que tu as des papillons dans le ventre, tu sauras que tu es toujours amoureux. Tu seras fixé. »

« Non, » répondit simplement Eden.

« Tu sais, ce soir j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit dans la voiture. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Daniel… »

« C'est vrai ? » haleta Eden.

« Moui… Mais je n'en ai pas vraiment le courage… Peut-être que si quelqu'un me montrait l'exemple… » déclara Neil sans finir sa phrase, lui lançant un regard sournois.

« Hein ? Oh… Non, non, non ! Hors de question ! » s'exclama Eden, reculant hâtivement.

« Bien… Je comprends… » souffla Neil de défaite. « Je ne dirai rien à Daniel. Je pensais simplement que tu ferais ça pour moi… Un pacte entre frères aurait été une belle preuve de notre amour inconditionnel... »

« Putain de manipulateur, » grogna Eden. 

Il s'approcha de son ami, lançant rageusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier à côté.

« Très bien ! » grogna-t-il. « Tu parles à Daniel, je vais voir Snape. Juste le voir ! Je ne lui dirai rien. »

« Snape ? » gloussa Neil. « Drôle de nom. »

« Drôle de type surtout… » bougonna le jeune homme, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le bar dans lequel la fête battait son plein.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Sans magie

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi… Lalala... A si ! Neil est à moi ! Mouahahaha

Pairing : Snarry

Rating : M

Bêta : Les meilleures, AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya, comme d'habitude

.oOo.

Chapitre 3

.oOo.

Eden se trouvait devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Il était surpris de pouvoir la voir.

Les Moldus passaient à côté de lui et ne semblaient pas remarquer cette enseigne étrange. Lui était Moldu. Pourquoi la voyait-il ?

Il pouvait bien se l'avouer, lorsqu'il avait accepté le marché avec Neil, il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas prendre contact avec le monde magique… Il n'avait pas de magie, ne pouvait pas transplaner, n'avait pas de hibou. Il s'était rendu à cet endroit pour dire à Neil qu'il avait tout essayé, mais il ne pensait pas…

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir voir le monde magique.

Qui lui avait dit un jour que les Moldus étaient obtus, et qu'ils refusaient de voir ce qui était sous leurs yeux ? Peut-être était-ce Hagrid ou McGonagall… En tout cas, lui connaissait l'existence de la magie, alors il pouvait la voir. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que les Moldus pouvaient accompagner leurs enfants pour les courses scolaires. Harry avait toujours pensé que c'était grâce à un sort.

Pouvait-il vraiment accéder au chemin de traverse ?

Pris d'une excitation soudaine, Eden ouvrit la porte et entra dans ce monde qu'il avait quitté un an auparavant.

Cette fois-ci, personne ne se retourna pour le regarder, personne ne le fixa avec un intérêt malsain, personne ne chuchota sur son passage. Il se rendit au bar, près duquel Tom, le barman, essuyait un verre crasseux.

« S'il vous plaît ? » appela poliment Eden. « Vous pourriez m'ouvrir le passage ? »

L'homme grogna et regarda son interlocuteur de haut en bas, continuant d'essuyer son verre. Après plusieurs secondes, il le posa finalement et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, faisant un signe bourru à Eden.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'endroit dont celui-ci se souvenait parfaitement, Tom ne sortit pas sa baguette. Il se contenta de passer l'un de ses longs doigts griffus sur les briques qui, après quelques secondes, s'écartèrent pour laisser place à la rue qu'il connaissait bien.

Ce fut comme une seconde découverte pour Eden. Comme s'il venait en ces lieux pour la première fois, après avoir vu des milliers de dessins représentant cet endroit.

Avec plaisir, il regarda les hommes et les femmes défiler sur le chemin sorcier, tous vêtus de robe, de cape et de chapeau. Cela lui avait manqué.

Il y eut un grognement agacé et Eden se rendit compte que Tom attendait toujours qu'il franchisse le passage pour retourner à sa pitoyable auberge.

« Oh. Excusez-moi ! » dit-il en s'avançant enfin. « Merci ! »

Eden fut presque certain de le voir rougir avant que les briques ne se referment. Il sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers la rue, plutôt calme en ce début de matinée. Son objectif totalement oublié, Eden commença à marcher, regardant avec une joie enfantine les boutiques, les vitrines et les enseignes.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis son départ. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus avec précision de chaque commerce, il en était intimement persuadé. Il regarda chaque vitrine sans vraiment faire attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient là, bien que ceux-ci lui lançaient parfois des regards désapprobateurs. Il était remarquable habillé en moldu. Pourtant, personne ne fixait son front, personne ne venait le saluer ou le remercier. Il était invisible.

Que c'était bon !

Profiter de la magie ambiante sans se soucier du reste était époustouflant.

Eden passa devant de nombreuses boutiques qu'il se promit de visiter un jour, comptant la belle devanture Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux dans les priorités. Il ne voulait pas s'y rendre aujourd'hui… Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire face à cette situation nouvelle.

Il pourrait revenir dans le monde des sorciers ! Il pourrait revoir Ron, Hermione et tant d'autres. Mais Eden le savait, le monde de la magie était cruel avec lui. Et si quelqu'un apprenait qui il avait été ? Et si Rita Skeeter publiait à nouveau à son sujet ? Découvrait où il était durant toute cette année ? Et si elle trouvait Neil ? Si elle l'accusait de magie noire, de possession du corps d'un innocent Moldu ?

Neil… Si Eden revenait dans le monde magique, il perdrait celui qui, en quelques mois, était devenu son frère de tout sauf de sang. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer où il partait, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était… Et les lois étaient strictes, personne ne pouvait révéler la vérité à un Moldu. Il aurait des ennuis et Neil serait oublietté sur le champ, oubliant tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Eden. Le nouveau, comme l'ancien.

Non, c'était impossible… Il aimait trop sa vie simple, sans magie, sans problème. Malgré le fait que le Chemin de Traverse soit l'un des endroits les plus merveilleux qu'il n'ait jamais visités, il ne voulait pas y habiter. Tout était trop bruyant, trop mouvementé. Il ne voulait pas s'éclairer à la bougie, confier ses lettres à un hibou pour les livrer, entrer dans une cheminée pour aller d'un point A à un point B et vomir ensuite.

Il aimait le calme de son appartement. Il aimait le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun fantôme, qu'aucune note ne passe au dessus de sa tête lorsqu'il lisait tranquillement dans son fauteuil. Il aimait avoir à faire sa vaisselle lui-même, sans compter sur un sort qui mettrait de l'eau partout et laisserait des traces de jaune d'oeuf sur les assiettes. Il aimait laisser mijoter un plat, venir le remuer doucement de temps en temps et le goûter, ajuster l'assaisonnement, sentir son odeur.

Parfois, il brisait une assiette qui lui échappait des mains ou laissait des traces sur la vaisselle. Parfois, son repas était trop salé ou trop cuit, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer la satisfaction d'avoir fait tout cela seul. Sans l'aide de la magie qui pouvait tout réaliser parfaitement.

Non, Eden ne voulait pas quitter son appartement, son frère, ses amis, son travail, son chat. Il voulait continuer sa petite vie simple de Moldu banal.

Il s'arrêta net, la tête toujours baissée, dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il vit sur le sol, quelque chose qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. Chiffonné, en boule sur les pavés, un exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait stoppé. Ce qui l'avait fait était le titre à la Une de ce journal.

_**Mariage Granger Weasley ! Les héros de guerre enfin réunis. **_

Eden se baissa et ramassa l'exemplaire, tirant lentement les coins pour le déplier. Sur la photo, Ron et Hermione souriaient gaiement et adressaient des petits signes de main. Ils étaient étroitement serrés et après quelques secondes, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compagne pour lui embrasser doucement la tempe.

Ils avaient l'air si heureux et si… jeunes. Comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur eux, ils ressemblaient à des adolescents. Seulement un an s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

Eden releva lentement le visage et regarda son reflet dans la vitrine à côté de lui.

Il avait trente deux ans. Il avait le corps d'un homme, mais aussi les problèmes qui allaient avec son nouveau statut. Il avait une entreprise à gérer, un appartement à entretenir, des conversations adultes, avec des adultes. Et tout cela ne venait pas que de son corps. Il avait grandi plus vite que les autres. Poussé dès son plus jeune âge à se prendre en charge, à survivre, les derniers mois de la guerre avaient fait des ravages sur son psychisme. Seule la distance qu'il avait pu y mettre l'avait sauvé.

Mais maintenant ? Qu'avait-il encore à voir avec les jeunes adolescents sur cette photo ?

Eden baissa à nouveau la tête pour lire les quelques lignes du journal.

Ron et Hermione venaient de finir leur septième année à Poudlard qu'ils avaient enfin pu suivre. Ils attendaient les résultats de leurs ASPIC. Ronald avait été embauché au post de Gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch Écossaise, et Hermione avait postulé pour un stage au bureau d'application des lois magiques.

Dans l'interview, ils expliquaient que la perte brutale de leur meilleur ami leur avait ouvert les yeux. Ils avaient réalisé que la vie était courte et qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment, alors Ron s'était lancé et avait demandé la main de sa petite amie le jour de l'anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ils racontaient qu'au lieu d'être heureux lorsque Hermione avait dit oui, ils avaient fondu en larmes et s'étaient immédiatement rendus sur la tombe d'Harry Potter.

Soutenus par leur famille, ils étaient heureux d'annoncer que leurs noces seraient l'année prochaine, qu'ils essayaient de garder tout le positif que la fin de la guerre avait apporté et que le monde sorcier pouvait célébrer la victoire du garçon le plus courageux de leur génération, leur meilleur ami : Harry Potter.

Les pages suivantes lui étaient consacrées. Relatant sa vie, bien plus glorieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été en réalité, ses batailles, ses rêves. Ils avaient ouvert un orphelinat sorcier pour les victimes de guerre et l'avait inauguré, le baptisant d'après son nom. Le Ministère avait aussi détruit l'immense sculpture dans l'Atrium, pour la remplacer par une représentation d'Harry. Le visage lisse, les lunettes tombant sur son nez, les cheveux en désordre, les sourcils froncés, la baguette levée, la cicatrice en vue, les vêtements déchirés, la silhouette était la représentation digne du courage, de la force et de l'espoir. Pourtant, personne ne semblait remarquer que celui qui en était l'égérie semblait avoir treize ans à peine.

Qu'y avait-il de digne à vénérer un enfant, tenant une arme mortelle dans la main ? Enfant qui brandissait le symbole de ce qui l'avait fait souffrir, année après année ?

C'était cela Harry Potter ? Une sorte de martyre, mort pour la bonne cause et adulé par des milliers de personnes pour un crime odieux ?

Ravalant ses larmes, Eden serra le journal et se retourna pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser à tout ce qu'il avait réalisé aujourd'hui.

Sur le chemin, il chercha frénétiquement une poubelle, afin de jeter le témoignage de cette vie gâchée. Les sorciers avaient bien des poubelles non ?

Lorsqu'il en trouva une, il plongea le papier à l'intérieur et s'appuya sur les bords pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il respira profondément et grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce au dessus de quoi il était. Relevant la tête pour trouver de l'air un peu plus pur, sans pour autant quitter son point d'appui, ses yeux tombèrent sur une boutique qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué.

Ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel, rien d'original, ni d'extravagant. En réalité, c'était sa sobriété qui avait attiré le regard d'Eden, mais pas uniquement. Ce qui l'avait surpris et fasciné, étaient les grandes pousse d'Orthosiphon stamineus derrière la vitre. Ces fleurs appelées aussi la "plante à moustache" pour ses pétales particulières, étaient généralement blanches, mais dans cette vitrine, elles étaient plus grandes, plus imposantes et surtout, leurs pétales étaient noires, chose qu'Eden n'avait jamais vu.

Poussé par sa curiosité, il se dirigea vers la porte de la devanture, noire également, et entra. Un petit carillon résonna dans la pièce, mais personne ne vint. Il était seul. Jetant un oeil aux plantes en vitrine, son attention se tourna vite vers les étagères remplies de potions et d'ingrédients, mais surtout, vers les rayons du dessous, sur lesquels reposaient plusieurs ouvrages sur les plantes magiques et leurs utilisations.

Eden s'approcha et s'accroupit pour prendre l'un des livres et le feuilleter avec révérence. Il y avait tellement de choses à apprendre sur les plantes magiques. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien écouté durant les cours du professeure Chourave ?

« Je peux vous aider ? » fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Il voulut se retourner pour remercier la personne avec un sourire doux et quelques mots, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il ne put dire quoi que ce soit. A quelques centimètres de lui, Severus Snape tenait plusieurs flacons de différentes couleurs. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et en un instant, le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, Eden vit les yeux de Snape s'écarquiller légèrement, il vit sa respiration se couper et ses fioles lui échapper.

Lui-même surpris, ne pensa pas une seule seconde à éviter l'accident.

Les potions s'écrasèrent au sol, éclaboussant vivement les pieds de Snape, mais aussi ceux d'Eden, ainsi que, comme il était toujours accroupi, son jeans. Les différents tissus se mirent à fumer et à se dissoudre sous leurs yeux et Eden se releva en vitesse pour enlever son pantalon, mais fut arrêté par l'autre homme qui sortit rapidement sa baguette et murmura un sort pour effacer toute trace des différents liquides. Il fit la même chose sur lui et effaça les bouts de verres avant de ranger sa baguette.

« Toutes mes excuses, » souffla l'homme en regardant les dégâts.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, » répondit Eden d'une voix rauque. « Bien que mon pantalon et mes chaussures soient foutus, » continua-t-il avec une grimace, levant un pied pour l'examiner.

« Les réparations ou l'achat de matériel de remplacement sera totalement à mes frais, » déclara Snape, relevant enfin la tête en direction d'Eden.

Tout comme Ron et Hermione, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi froid, impassible... Beau…

Ils étaient là, les papillons. Ils gigotaient dans son ventre avec agitation, prouvant des choses à Eden qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu savoir. Sa gorge sèche et ses mouvements de coeur rapides étaient aussi une indication s'il y avait vraiment un doute…

« Ce n'est pas la peine, » balbutia-t-il devant le regard profond de l'homme.

« J'insiste, » répondit Snape.

« Et bien… Vous pourriez m'offrir ce livre et nous dirions que nous sommes quittes, » déclara Eden, montrant l'ouvrage sur les plantes qu'il était en train de feuilleter.

Snape regarda le livre puis le visage du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Harry.

« Bien, » dit-il finalement. « Mais venez avec moi derrière le comptoir. Je vais vous mettre un peu de baume apaisant sur les jambes. Les potions que j'ai renversées sont très irritantes, même si vous n'en ressentez pas encore les effets. »

« Oh… » murmura Eden. « D'accord. »

Il fut très gêné de s'asseoir sur un tabouret haut, laissant Snape sur une chaise plus basse pour relever les jambes de son pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Encore plus lorsqu'il sentit l'homme passer des doigts délicats sur sa peau, pour y répandre une substance froide et lisse.

Il en profita pour regarder l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du moment où il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était tombé sous son charme d'ailleurs. Snape avait un nez trop long et crochu, des cheveux gras, des rides de colère sur le front, le teint presque maladif.

Pourtant Snape avait aussi une peau lisse qui semblait douce au toucher. Il avait des lèvres minces et savait les utiliser pour prononcer des discours de génie. Son cerveau, son esprit, c'était aussi ce qui avait charmé Eden. Snape maniait les mots comme personne. Il avait un charisme surprenant et un air ténébreux… Ses mains avaient beaucoup joué dans la balance. Qu'il brasse une potion ou manipule sa baguette, il avait toujours l'air élégant. Par Merlin, même lorsqu'il tranchait des morceaux de Veracrasse gluant, il restait élégant.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait vraiment fait tomber Eden, alias Harry à se moment là. Ce qui avait perdu le jeune homme, étaient les yeux de son professeur. Des puits noirs et sans fond, des pupilles cachant une grande douleur, une solitude immense. C'était cela qui avait fasciné Eden, au point qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme qu'il avait pourtant tant haï, d'un homme qui les avait trahis, puis qui était revenu, portant son courage et sa loyauté. Ces yeux que certains pouvaient qualifier de terrifiants, de malsains, de diaboliques, de sombres, Harry les trouvait beaux, car après tout, la nuit ne lui avait jamais fait peur….

Ces yeux… étaient les plus beaux que la terre n'ait jamais portés.

Et ces yeux étaient actuellement braqués sur lui, alors qu'une main étonnement douce frottait son mollet, emmêlant les poils qui s'y trouvaient.

« Je suis Moldu, » déclara subitement Eden.

Il voulait se frapper pour avoir dit une telle chose. Surtout de cette façon. Snape n'aimait pas les Moldus. Son père l'était, et il n'avait pas été un homme bien. Il le mettrait dehors en un rien de temps. Eden s'accrocha plus fermement au livre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras.

Il regarda son professeur qui parut surpris mais continua d'appliquer le baume apaisant, passant à la deuxième jambe.

« Je vois, » dit-il simplement après quelques secondes. « Et qu'êtes-vous êtes venu faire ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Me promener, » répondit Eden, surpris. « J'aime cet endroit. Tout brille, vole, siffle… Même ce qu'on connaît sur le bout des doigts peut nous étonner. »

« Et dans cette boutique précisément ? »

« Je suis fleuriste, » déclara Eden avec un sourire. « Quand j'ai vu les Orthosiphon stamineus dans la vitrine, j'ai voulu entrer. Je ne comprends pas leur taille, leur couleur, comment peuvent-elles tenir si bien ? »

Snape parut surpris et redescendit les jambes du pantalon d'Eden avec bien plus de délicatesse que celui-ci lui en pensait capable.

« C'est un charme de conservation. Les plantes tiennent beaucoup plus longtemps grâce à eux. »

« Oh… » murmura Eden. « Dommage… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Snape, intéressé.

« Eh bien… La beauté des fleurs réside dans le fait qu'elles sont éphémères… On prend le temps de les apprécier car on sait qu'elles ne dureront pas. Et on attend avec impatience la prochaine fois qu'on en reverra… »

« J'ai perdu trop de gens pour trouver quoi que ce soit de beau dans l'éphémère, » déclara Snape en se retournant pour ranger son comptoir.

« J'ai beaucoup perdu moi aussi, » murmura Eden. « Mais aujourd'hui je réalise que ce que j'ai un jour détesté, ce que j'ai perdu, est bien plus beau maintenant que je ne l'ai plus, » dit-il en regardant la rue grouillante à travers la vitrine.

Le silence était léger alors que les deux hommes regardaient la même chose, sans pour autant en avoir la même vision.

« Severus ? » appela une voix masculine depuis d'arrière boutique. « Ah pardon. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un client, » dit l'homme en voyant Eden, toujours assis sur le tabouret.

Il était grand, blond et avait la peau mat. Il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année et était vêtu simplement.

« C'est Monsieur ? » demanda Snape en se tournant vers Eden.

« Wilson, Eden Wilson, » bafouilla le jeune homme.

« Monsieur Wilson est venu dans le magasin et je l'ai accidentellement éclaboussé de potions. Je lui ai appliqué un baume pour prévenir des douleurs ou des démangeaisons. »

« Toi Severus ? Faire une faute professionnelle ? » ricana l'homme.

Snape se contenta de le regarder, les yeux vides.

« Bon, je dois y aller. On se retrouve vendredi ? » demanda l'homme.

« Oui, je te raccompagne, » répondit Snape.

Il escorta le blond à la porte et ils murmurèrent un instant, avant que ce dernier ne quitte la boutique. Les deux hommes étaient proches, c'était évident pour Eden, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus confus. Qui était-il ?

« Veuillez m'excuser pour l'interruption, » délara Snape en s'approchant à nouveau.

Eden ne l'avait jamais vu aussi cordiale. La fin de la guerre lui avait réussi.

« Pas d'inquiétude, » répondit le jeune homme en se relevant, son livre toujours coincé entre ses bras.

« Pour qui est cet ouvrage ? » demanda Snape.

« Pour moi. »

« Vous êtes Moldu. Il ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être pour un proche sorcier. »

« Je n'ai pas de proche sorcier, » répondit évasivement Eden, faisant froncer les sourcils de Snape. « Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis Moldu que je ne peux pas apprécier ce qui est magique. Que vendez-vous ici ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu cette boutique. »

« Je me suis installé il y a quelques mois seulement. J'étais professeur à Poudlard auparavant, mais j'avais besoin de changement. Je vends des potions, des ingrédients et quelques livres, ceux que je trouve les plus utiles pour la fabrication de potions. Celui que vous tenez est le meilleur ouvrage de botanique. »

Eden sourit et regarda autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer mais, lui qui voulait fuir cet endroit quelques minutes auparavant, avait très envie de rester. C'était la première fois que Snape lui parlait de façon civilisé. Et, fait surprenant, il ne semblait pas vouloir le mettre à la porte !

Oui, il avait toujours des sentiments étranges pour son ancien professeur, mais celui-ci avait une attitude étonnante avec lui. Il était cordial, même avenant, s'il osait le dire. Et qui était l'homme de toute à l'heure ? Pourquoi Snape le regardait si intensément ? Pourrait-il être intéressé ? Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-il changé de dimension en plus de changer de corps ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de trouver un prétexte pour rester.

Il s'approcha d'une étagère, et désigna un bocal contenant des sortes d'algue, flottant dans un liquide légèrement bleuté. Snape s'approcha à son tour et se posta sur sa droite. Il prit le bocal et l'observa.

« Ce sont des herbes de lac. Elles sont rares car elles poussent uniquement dans les colonies de sirènes et celles-ci rechignent à les donner ou les échanger. Heureusement, le roi du lac de Poudlard accepte de m'en donner un peu, pour me remercier d'avoir sauver sa fille un jour. »

« Impressionnant, » murmura Eden. « Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que- »

Il fut coupé lorsque le carillon du magasin retentit et tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour regarder les nouveaux arrivants. C'était une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année et un garçon, probablement son fils étudiant à Poudlard. Snape soupira de façon presque silencieuse. C'était si discret qu'Eden pensa une seconde qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« Excusez-moi, » dit l'homme en le contournant pour aller à la rencontre des nouveaux clients.

Eden sentit une multitude de frissons le parcourir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Snape caresser sa hanche pour le pousser légèrement et pouvoir passer derrière lui. C'était si doux, si léger… Et pas nécessaire. Les allées étaient étroites, mais Snape aurait pu passer. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans le ventre d'Eden.

Lorsque Snape eut fini avec ses clients, il revint vers lui.

« Il vous fallait autre chose Monsieur Wilson ? »

Alors, le jeune homme tenta sa chance. Il braqua ses yeux verts dans les orbes noirs de Snape, fit un sourire charmant et tendit la main.

« Appellez-moi Eden, » souffla-t-il.

Snape fit un sourire, si léger qu'il sembla presque inexistant, et serra sa main avec douceur.

« Severus, » dit-il à son tour.

Eden sentit ses jambes trembler et son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Il avait besoin d'air. Ce qui se passait aujourd'hui était totalement fou. Inimaginable.

« Je vais devoir partir, » dit-il à regret. « Des amis viennent chez moi ce soir et je ne veux pas les faire attendre devant la porte. Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous faites… Transplanage, Portoloin, réseau de cheminée… Je me déplace en métro et… J'habite très loin d'ici. »

« Bien, » répondit Severus en s'éloignant d'un pas, l'air légèrement renfrogné.

« Mais je reviendrai avec plaisir. Si vous le permettez. J'aurais sûrement des questions à vous poser à propos du livre. »

« Bien sûr, » dit l'homme, accompagné d'un nouveau très léger sourire.

« Ah, et puis… » commença Eden en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jeans, soulevant un peu sa veste. « Voici ma carte, » dit-il en tendant un papier rectangulaire.

Severus l'attrapa et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Eden continua :

« C'est l'adresse de mon magasin, » expliqua-t-il. « Si un jour, vous voulez un bouquet, si vous voulez voir l'utilisation de fleurs semblables aux Orthosiphon stamineus dans une composition, ou tout simplement si vous voulez me voir… N'hésitez pas, » finit-il avec un rougissement.

« Je viendrai, » répondit Severus.

« Génial, » sourit Eden. « Je vous aurais bien mis aussi mon numéro de téléphone personnel, mais je pense que ça ne vous sera pas utile. En tout cas je vous déconseille de m'envoyer un hibou, ma voisine de palier est une vraie commère. »

« Entendu, » répondit Severus.

« À bientôt, » dit alors Eden en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière, il s'appuya dessus un instant et souffla longuement. C'était fou, totalement fou. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Il se décolla du bois et avança en direction du Chaudron Baveur pour rentrer chez lui, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à travers la vitrine. Il vit Severus, toujours debout, au même endroit, la tête baissée pour regarder la carte qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il semblait… Triste ?

Viendrait-il le voir au magasin ? Eden aurait-il le courage de revenir ?

Il l'ignorait. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était qu'il devait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Neil car le lendemain, celui-ci devrait faire sa déclaration à Daniel.

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Je viens de rentrer du travail et je reprend demain à 6h, vous comprendrez que je n'ai donc pas répondu à toutes les reviews... (Oui, ça devient une habitude très nulle...)_

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre._

_Merci à vous. Je vous embrasse._

_Epsi_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Sans magie

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi… Lalala... A si ! Neil est à moi ! Mouahahaha

Pairing : Snarry

Rating : M

Bêta : Faut-il encore les nommer ? AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya evidemment !

.oOo.

Chapitre 4

.oOo.

« Je peux vous ajouter quelques roses, » proposa Eden à la vieille dame devant lui.

« Oh non, j'aimerais quelque chose de plus champêtre, » répondit celle-ci.

_Cling_. Le carillon de la porte se fit entendre. Le jeune homme n'y prêta aucune attention, concentré sur sa cliente.

« Alors nous pourrions plutôt mettre du feuillage et beaucoup de petites fleurs, » répondit Eden, prenant plusieurs tiges. « Quelques œillets, des mufliers, des freesias et des asters. Pour la verdure, les branches de green bell seront parfaites, je viens d'en recevoir des fraîches. »

« C'est parfait mon garçon, comme toujours, » gloussa la vieille dame.

Eden sourit et prit ce dont il avait besoin sur le présentoir pour composer son bouquet. Alors qu'il se retournait, il s'adressa au nouveau client qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

« Je suis à vous dans une m- »

Il se coupa dans sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua Severus, vêtu comme un moldu, attendre simplement dans l'entrée.

« Severus ! » sourit-il. « Je suis content de vous voir. Je finis avec Madame Brown et je suis à vous. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Prenez votre temps, » répondit l'homme.

Eden, légèrement fébrile, s'occupa de composer le bouquet de sa cliente, jetant des coups d'oeil à Severus qui observait tranquillement les lieux. Lorsqu'il eut encaissé le prix du bouquet et qu'il eut raccompagné Madame Brown à la porte, il se tourna vers Severus.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir et savait que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges de gêne.

« Je pensais que vous ne viendriez jamais, » finit-il par souffler.

Un mois depuis sa visite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un mois qu'il attendait de voir l'homme franchir la porte de son magasin. Il avait fini par penser qu'il avait imaginé l'alchimie étrange qui était passée entre eux.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu non plus, » répondit Severus.

« C'est vrai… Mais je ne peux pas me rendre trop souvent dans votre monde. Vous savez… Certaines personnes n'apprécient pas vraiment qu'un Moldu vienne seul. Et puis… Je veux limiter mes passages, pour qu'ils restent agréables. »

« Alors ce sera à moi de me déplacer à chaque fois ? » demanda Severus.

« Parce que vous comptiez revenir ? » dit doucement Eden.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient… » répondit Severus d'une voix de velour.

Eden secoua la tête. Il se sentait timide, comme lorsqu'il était encore un adolescent maladroit. Mais il ne l'était plus maintenant. Il devrait pouvoir traverser la pièce, prendre le visage de Severus en coupe et l'embrasser avec fougue…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une raison à ma présence aujourd'hui. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je suis invité à un dîner ce soir, et j'aimerais un bouquet. »

« Un dîner ? » souffla Eden, la gorge subitement sèche. « Un homme ou une femme ? »

« Est-ce important ? » demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

« Ca peut orienter pour la composition du bouquet. Comme le genre de soirée ou vos rapports avec cette personne. »

« Bien… » répondit Severus. « C'est une femme, un dîner en tête à tête, chez elle. »

Eden sentit son estomac se tordre, son coeur s'arrêter quelques secondes et une goutte de sueur couler le long de son épine dorsale. Il avait l'impression de tomber. Avait-il mal compris ? Avait-il imaginé tous les signaux qu'il avait reçus ? Avait-il espéré des semaines pour rien ? Il était tellement déstabilisé qu'il ne faillit pas entendre lorsque l'homme reprit la parole.

« Quant à nos relations, je pense qu'il s'agit avant tout d'un mentor pour moi, presque une mère à vrai dire. »

Eden sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher et pensa un instant qu'il allait s'écrouler. Severus s'était tourné pour regarder les différents types de fleurs et n'avait pas remarqué son mal être. Ce fut tout naturellement qu'il continua.

« La guerre nous a éloignés, mais ensuite… Elle a été très présente pour moi lorsque nous avons enterré nos morts… »

« Je vois… » souffla Eden. « Alors je pense mettre des roses. Blanches. Des oeillets et des lisianthus, blancs également. Deux branches de phalaénopsis et des renoncules. Pour le feuillage, quelques tiges d'eucalyptus, des feuilles d'aspidistra et peut-être un peu de rucus. »

Alors qu'il énumérait les éléments, il prenait chacun d'eux pour les montrer à Severus et former une sorte de bouquet grossier. Concentré, les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait à ce qui conviendrait pour la personne qu'il était sûr être Minerva McGonagall. Alors qu'il regardait ce qu'il pourrait ajouter, il continua son discours.

« Tout le bouquet sera blanc, pur. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose après les drames que vous avez subis. Ca symbolise la pureté, la sagesse, la paix… Et puis il y aura beaucoup de vert. Cette couleur représente l'équilibre, l'harmonie. Une petite touche de mystère aussi. Elle vous représente bien, il y en a partout dans votre boutique. »

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Eden se retrouva confronté à deux yeux noirs fascinant. Il n'était pas certain, mais il pensait que Severus s'était rapproché. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté entre eux, avant qu'Eden ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Ce… Cela vous convient ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Très bien, » répondit Severus après s'être éclairci la gorge avec gêne.

« Je vais préparer le plus joli des bouquets que vous n'ayez jamais vu ! Ca risque d'être un peu long. Voulez-vous attendre ou préférez-vous repasser ? »

« Je n'ai rien à faire, » déclara Severus. « Je pourrais vous tenir compagnie. »

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

Il se dirigea vers son comptoir et y posa les fleurs et les feuillages choisis. Essuyant ses mains sur son tablier, il demanda.

« Vous pouvez venir à l'arrière avec moi. Il y a des chaises. Nous pourrons discuter de ce superbe livre que vous m'avez offert ! Un thé ? »

« Non merci… Je pense que Minerva va déjà me noyer de thé ce soir, » répondit Severus en passant derrière le comptoire pour s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.

Eden gloussa, imaginant la scène et heureux de savoir que le bouquet serait effectivement pour son ancienne chef de maison. Il décida de mettre encore plus de soin dans sa composition.

Il était face au comptoir pour effectuer son travail, donc dos à Severus, et sentait le regard de celui-ci sur son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche et de ne pas montrer la tension de ses épaules.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Severus. « Ce livre ? »

« Oh ! C'était passionnant ! Et très instructif. Les explications étaient vraiment complètes. Mais j'ai tout de même quelques questions, notamment au sujet de la Mandragore. »

« Je vous écoute, » répondit Severus. « Je ne suis pas un expert en botanique, mais mon métier de potionniste m'a tout de même fait étudier le sujet. »

Ils parlèrent durant plus de deux heures. Même quand Eden eut fini sa composition, il resta simplement appuyé sur le plan de travail pour discuter. Il s'occupa des quelques clients qui entrèrent dans son magasin, revenant toujours à Severus dès qu'il avait un moment de libre.

Lorsqu'il fut dix-neuf heures, il rangea la boutique avec l'aide de son ancien professeur. Celui-ci attrapa le joli bouquet fait par le jeune fleuriste et sortit du magasin, attendant patiemment qu'Eden éteigne les lumières et ferme la porte d'entrée, plus les grilles métalliques. Il faisait presque nuit et il pleuvait dehors lorsqu'ils se firent face à nouveau.

« Merci d'être resté jusqu'à la fermeture et de m'avoir aidé, » déclara Eden, les joues rouges. « Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais j'apprécie. »

« Je vous en prie Eden, » murmura Severus, s'approchant un peu plus.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par les bruits de la ville tout autour. Ils se regardèrent intensément, sans un mot, ni un geste. Ce fut le jeune homme qui reprit la parole :

« J'ai très envie de vous embrasser, » dit-il avec douceur.

« Je ne vous en dissuaderai pas, » répondit Severus sur le même ton.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Eden s'approcha encore, frôlant le torse de l'homme avec le sien. Il leva très légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les sensations de ce baiser qu'il avait tant espéré, sans jamais oser l'imaginer.

Il sentit la main fine et douce de Severus passer derrière sa tête pour le tirer vers lui et jouer légèrement avec ses mèches brunes. Eden, quant à lui, posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa hanche qu'il caressa avec douceur.

C'était bon, chaud, exaltant, et il en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait. Malgré la pluie qui dévalait leur visage, contrastant de sa fraîcheur, ce moment était parfait.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Eden ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard noir de Severus. Celui-ci souriait. Un vrai sourire, doux et sincère qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu chez l'homme. Les papillons dans son ventre, déjà présent auparavant, devinrent erratiques, lui provoquant tellement de sensations que s'en était presque douloureux.

« Je vais être en retard, » murmura Severus.

« Hum… D'accord, » répondit Eden, s'éclaircissant la gorge avant de reculer.

« Avant de partir, j'aimerais vous inviter à dîner, » déclara Severus. « Etes-vous libre dimanche soir ? »

« Oh, oui. Ca serait parfait ! Je ne travaille pas le lundi. »

« Je sais, » ricana Severus, montrant les horaires du magasin inscrits sur la porte juste à côté d'eux.

Eden se mit à rire. L'homme reprit la parole.

« Je vous aurais bien invité plus tôt, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver un présent pour ce premier rendez-vous. Je crains que le bouquet de fleurs habituel ne vous fasse trop penser au travail. »

Eden rit à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau, » gloussa-t-il. « Votre présence jouera ce rôle. »

« Vil flatteur, » grogna Severus avec amusement. « Mais j'insiste. Je veux vous faire bonne impression. »

« Commencez déjà par me tutoyer, » répondit Eden avec un sourire effronté.

« Si tu en fais de même, » dit Severus sur le même ton. « Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne nuit. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout aussi tendrement que précédemment. Le baiser dura moins longtemps mais fut plus intense encore. Il se détacha d'Eden, et ses fleurs toujours dans sa main gauche, se recula avec un sourire, avant de tourner le dos pour disparaître au coin d'une rue.

« Bonne nuit… » murmura Eden, un long moment plus tard, alors que sa main effleurait les lèvres encore humides de baisers.

.oOo.

« J'aime te regarder vendre tes bouquets, » déclara Severus avant de prendre une bouchée de son dessert.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Eden, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu es passionné. Et, si tu es beau d'habitude, tu l'es encore plus avec le nez dans un bouton de rose. »

Eden rougit, souriant lorsqu'il vit que Severus était presque mal à l'aise pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois déjà et l'alchimie entre eux était toujours aussi forte. Eden adorait écouter Severus parler de magie et de potions. Il lui apprenait des choses simplement, sans crier, sans l'insulter, avec une voix profonde et envoûtante. Ils étaient pour l'instant restés dans le présent, ne parlant jamais du passé. Lorsque Eden avait voulu poser des questions à Severus, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise pour en parler, chose qu'il avait parfaitement compris.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi Eden, » demanda finalement Severus. « Je ne connais rien de ton passé. »

« Moi non plus je ne connais rien de mon passé, » ricana Eden.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Severus, il s'expliqua :

« J'ai eu un accident il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Je me rendais au travail et j'ai été fauché par une voiture. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de dommages physiques, mais assez pour être fatale. Je suis même mort pendant quelques secondes, » dit-il avec un petit rire amer.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… Je n'en garde qu'une cicatrice à l'arrière de la tête, une autre sur le mollet, et la peau de mon dos semble être brûlée par endroits, mais le plus grave reste ma perte de mémoire. »

« De quelle amplitude ? » grogna Severus.

« Je ne me rappelle de rien avant mon accident. J'ai juste des… sensations. J'ai repris le travail comme si rien ne s'était passé, je connaissais toutes les fleurs, sans pour autant me souvenir de les avoirs apprises, c'était très étrange. Heureusement que Neil était là. Il connaissait une bonne partie de ma vie et a pu m'accompagner pour reprendre normalement. »

« Donc… Tu ne sais rien de ton passé ? »

« Je sais ce que Neil m'a dit. Que j'ai été élevé pour être un riche héritier, que j'ai suivi des études de droit, avant d'avouer à mes parents mon homosexualité et de tout plaquer. Nous ne nous sommes jamais recontactés et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. J'ai mon appartement, mon magasin, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

Il ne savait pas à quel moment cela s'était produit, peut-être depuis le début de ses aveux, mais sa main tenait maintenant celle de Severus. Celui-ci le caressait lentement de son pouce, dans un mouvement hypnotisant.

« Il y a plusieurs potions dans notre monde pour soigner ça, » dit-il. « Peut-être que- »

« Non ! » le coupa vivement Eden, avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Non je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire de cette façon. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir le faire… Ma vie me plait comme ça et je me dis que c'était peut-être le destin. Je n'étais peut-être pas heureux avant… Aujourd'hui je le suis. Et puis… Je ne t'avais pas avant. »

Severus sourit, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air tout à fait convaincu.

« L'addition, » déclara le serveur, fronçant les sourcils en voyant leurs mains liées.

« Je prends, » déclara Eden, lui envoyant son plus beau sourire charmeur.

Il avait découvert qu'un sourire apaisait souvent les rageux et que, même s'il passait pour un homme naïf, il aimait ce pouvoir inoffensif qu'il avait sur les gens. Le serveur repartit, légèrement désorienté. Eden se mit à rire sous le regard sceptique de Severus, avant de se lever pour aller payer.

C'était un accord entre eux, Eden payait dans les établissements Moldus et Severus chez les sorciers.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, celui-ci proposa à Eden de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui, ce que le jeune homme accepta avec joie.

« Alors… » commença Severus. « Tu as déjà fréquenté depuis ton accident ? »

« Non. Tu es le premier. Si tu as perçu que j'essayais de mettre une certaine distance entre nous, j'en suis désolé. J'ai encore une petite appréhension des rapprochements physiques. »

« Donc je te raccompagne pour rien… » soupira Severus.

Eden s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux. Il commença à bafouiller lorsque Severus se saisit de ses deux mains, attirant son attention.

« C'était une blague, » dit-il les sourcils froncés, avant de soupirer. « Je devrais visiblement arrêter, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour détendre l'atmosphère… »

« C'était très drôle, » répondit Eden avec incompréhension. « Tu es juste tellement sérieux d'habitude… Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait l'être. »

Il se mit à rire, voyant le visage renfrogné de Severus. S'approchant, il embrassa sa joue avant de se détourner pour repartir, tenant toujours l'une des mains du Potionniste. Celui-ci l'arrêta néanmoins et se détacha de lui.

Lorsque Eden se retourna, il le vit fouiller dans la poche de son long manteau pour en sortir une petite fiole en verre. Elle était vide et il se demanda brièvement ce qu'elle était censée contenir. Devant ses yeux écarquillés, Severus se baissa et mit ses mains dans un buisson. Lorsqu'il remonta, deux gros coléoptères se trouvaient dans la fiole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Eden, surpris.

« C'est pour Level. »

« Level ? »

« Ma chauve-souris. Elle raffole des coléoptères. Et quand j'en vois, je les récupère, » répondit Severus, semblant légèrement gêné de révéler une telle chose.

« J'aimerais la rencontrer, » déclara simplement Eden.

Il était touché de voir l'homme qu'il avait un jour pensé totalement insensible, se préoccuper à ce point d'une petite créature. Une chauve-souris domestique n'était pas chose commune, mais venant de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

Severus rangea la fiole dans sa poche sans le quitter des yeux, et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. Lorsqu'il fut en face, il passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira dans un baiser intense.

Ils reprirent leur route quelques minutes plus tard, après plusieurs autres échanges passionnés et se fut main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Eden.

« Voilà, j'habite ici, » murmura celui-ci.

« Alors je te laisse, » répondit Severus, respectant ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

Maintenant qu'Eden lui avait avoué qu'il était théoriquement de nouveau vierge, il avait apparemment bien l'intention d'y aller doucement. Il s'approcha cependant du jeune homme et l'emmena dans un nouveau baiser ardent.

« Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-il lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent enfin.

« Bonne nuit, » répondit Eden avec un sourire doux.

.oOo.

Eden était dans sa cuisine, préparant un bouillon de légumes. Il souriait, comme souvent depuis quelques semaines. Il était tout simplement heureux.

Sifflotant, il ajouta les poireaux et referma le couvercle de la casserole. Il ricana en entendant un grognement venant de la douche, sachant que Neil s'était encore cogné dans l'étagère. Étant plus grand qu'Eden, les éléments de la salle de bain n'étaient pas adaptés pour lui et il avait pour habitude de se faire mal dans la salle de bain étriquée.

Alors qu'il lavait la cuillère en bois qu'il avait utilisée, il entendit toquer à la porte. Surpris, il essuya les mains sur son tablier et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour ouvrir au visiteur. Il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il vit que Severus attendait sur le palier.

« Bonjour, » dit celui-ci avec l'un de ses rares sourires sincères. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Eden en s'écartant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. »

Il prit la veste de Severus et l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau, avant de le guider dans la cuisine dans laquelle il devait surveiller la cuisson de son plat.

« Et bien… Nous n'avons pas pu nous voir la semaine dernière parce que j'étais à un séminaire de Potionnistes et j'avais très envie de te voir. C'était l'inventaire aujourd'hui donc le magasin était fermé et j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu. »

« Tu as bien fait de venir. Mais j- »

Eden fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante de Neil dans la pièce, mouillé et vêtu d'une simple serviette.

« Je te jure Eden, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux te laver dans cette put- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Severus et son regard fit plusieurs aller-retour entre eux. Eden le vit faire et fronça les sourcils, regardant ensuite l'air renfrogné de Severus. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de la situation. Un homme venait de sortir presque nu de la salle de bain de son appartement, devant la personne qui était son… petit-ami ?

« Severus, » dit-il rapidement. « Je te présente Neil. Neil, voici Severus. »

« Oh, c'est donc vous qui accaparez mon petit Eden depuis plusieurs mois, » ricana Neil en tendant la main en direction du Potionniste.

Eden souffla de désespoir, pensant que Neil n'allait décidément pas arranger le problème qu'il venait de créer lui-même. Il allait se justifier lorsqu'il entendit Severus prendre la parole.

« Et c'est donc vous dont Eden me parle si souvent, » répondit le Potionniste, serrant la main de tendue.

« Je suis désolé pour l'accoutrement, » sourit Neil. « Je suis sorti tard du travail et j'ai un rencard dans quinze minutes près d'ici. J'ai préféré venir me changer ici. »

« Je comprends, » acquiesça Severus.

« Bon, je m'habille et je file, » déclara Neil en se détournant.

« Je t'ai préparé des vêtements sur mon lit, » dit Eden. « Ils sont un peu grands pour moi, mais devraient être à ta taille. »

« Ca marche Lilliputien ! » cria Neil dans l'appartement.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite cuisine alors que Severus regardait curieusement autour de lui. Eden le fixa avec incompréhension, puis parla enfin.

« Pas de scène ? » demanda-t-il. « Pas de suspicion de tromperie ? Même un léger doute ? »

« Devrais-je en avoir ? » questionna Severus, un sourcil haussé et un sourire sarcastique.

« Non mais… J'en connais qui auraient hurlé ou pensé que- »

Eden s'interrompit et regarda Severus, les yeux plissés.

« Tu n'as tout de même pas utilisé la légilimencie n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus parut surpris l'espace d'une seconde avant de reprendre un visage neutre, quoique légèrement malicieux.

« Presque pas, » répondit-il. « Comment connais-tu cette magie ? Beaucoup de sorciers ne la connaissent même pas. »

« Ne change pas de sujet, » s'insurgea Eden. « Tu as lu son esprit ?! »

« J'ai juste regardé s'il ne mentait pas, » se justifia Severus sans se départir de son sourire.

« Évidemment qu'il ne mentait pas ! N'utilise pas de magie sur mes amis ! »

Eden pâlit subitement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Severus avait pu faire la même chose avec lui. Un sorcier pouvait le sentir lorsqu'un autre pénétrait son esprit, mais les Moldus ne ressentaient qu'un léger malaise sans savoir d'où il venait. Et il était un Moldu maintenant. Snape savait-il qui il avait été dans une autre vie ? Savait-il qu'il sortait avec Harry Potter ? Se jouait-il de lui ?

« Tu l'as fait avec moi ? » souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Severus redevient sérieux immédiatement et s'approcha pour le prendre doucement par les épaules, braquant son regard dans le sien.

« Jamais, » répondit-il de façon presque solennelle. « J'ai voulu, » continua-t-il, le remord se lisant sur son visage. « Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai voulu plonger dans ton esprit et tout savoir de toi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je savais que tu m'en aurais voulu si, par le plus grand coup de chance de tous les temps, j'arrivais à t'avoir. »

« Un coup de chance ? » murmura Eden, les yeux plongés dans les orbes noirs.

« Regarde-moi Eden. Et regarde-toi… Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un jour, j'aurais la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi. Un homme beau, gentil, doux, compréhensif et diablement sexy. »

« C'est idiot… » murmura le jeune homme. « Alors pourquoi es-tu venu au magasin ce jour-là, et pourquoi m'avoir embrassé si tu n'y croyais pas. »

« Parce que tu m'obsédais. Parce que après un mois à me dire que c'était impossible, je me suis dit que de refuser l'opportunité de te revoir le rendait encore plus impossible. Et puis… Tes émotions se lisent sur ton visage… Ce que j'ai lu ce jour-là, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, était du désir… »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Eden. « Tu as beau trouver ça fou, je te désire. »

« Et je ne t'en disuaderai pas, » répondit Severus avec un sourire, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, signalant que Neil était parti, puis le timer sonner, pour indiquer que la soupe était prête. Eden regarda la cuisine, se frottant la nuque.

« Nous devrions peut-être sortir, » déclara-t-il. « J'ai prévu une simple soupe pour le dîner, et je n'ai pas de quoi préparer autre chose… »

« Qu'avais-tu prévu pour ce soir ? »

« Je voulais boire un bol de soupe devant un documentaire sur les plus belles plantes du monde. »

« Alors c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire, » déclara Severus, cherchant déjà dans les placards pour trouver de quoi mettre la table.

Le plateau était déjà sur le plan de travail, il ne restait plus qu'à le remplir pour eux deux. Eden sourit, amusé par cette situation légèrement cocasse et souleva le couvercle de sa casserole. Il ouvrit un placard et attrapa le mixeur plongeant qu'il brancha à la prise, sous le regard intéressé de Severus.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de mixer la soupe, celui-ci prit la parole.

« On oublie parfois que les moldus sont de très bon inventeurs, » constata-t-il.

Eden sourit puis servit son breuvage dans les deux bols préparés par Severus.

« Tu peux apporter ça sur la table basse ? » demanda-t-il. « Je range un peu ici et je te rejoins. »

Severus acquiesça et prit le plateau avec précaution pour l'apporter dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eden qui passait un peu d'eau sur la casserole, entendit :

« Par contre, je te laisse allumer cet engin de malheur. Il y a tellement de boutons qu'on se croirait sur le visage d'un adolescent et je ne touche pas à ces choses-là, » déclara Severus avec dégoût.

Eden rit de bon coeur et posa le torchon avec lequel il s'était essuyé les mains. Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer la scène : Severus Snape, vêtu d'un pantalon à pince noir et d'un pull bordeaux, assis sur le canapé de son salon devant un plateau repas et regardant une télévision pour le moment éteinte.

L'image aurait pu être risible, si elle n'avait pas été aussi touchante pour Eden.

Il s'avança, trouva la télécommande et alluma la télé sur la bonne chaine, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, juste à côté de Severus. Celui-ci sourit et lui tendit son bol.

_« L'hoya carnosa est originaire d'Asie. Il s'agit d'une liane aux tiges et aux feuilles lisses qui présentent des fleurs en grappes. Elle est odorante et diffuse la nuit un parfum très agréable. Ses fleurs ressemblent à de la porcelaine et sont spectaculaires, c'est une plante d'intérieur surprenante, encore méconnue et pourtant de toute beauté... » _

Les minutes défilèrent et les deux hommes plongèrent dans les explications données par la voix off du documentaire. Ce faisant, ils mangèrent tranquillement et Severus complimenta Eden pour sa soupe. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés leur repas l'un comme l'autre, ils se blottirent sur le canapé, regardant la télévision.

Lorsque le reportage se termina et qu'un autre commença sur la biodiversité de Nouvelle Guinée, Severus et Eden ne s'aperçurent de rien, trop occupés dans des découvertes bien plus intéressantes. Ils étaient tous deux à moitié nus et profitaient sans vergogne du corps de l'autre. La lumière tamisée se reflétait sur leurs corps fébriles et le léger courant d'air de la fenêtre faisait naître des frissons sur leurs peaux sensibles.

Eden avait chevauché les jambes de Severus et se frottait langoureusement à lui, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une main sur son torse nu. Il releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés sur le point de frixion, toujours obstrué par leur pantalon, et regarda son futur amant avec curiosité, le regard voilé de désir.

« Tu es sûr ? » murmura Severus continuant de bouger ses hanches légèrement sans contrôle.

« Plus que ça, » répondit Eden s'abaissant pour embrasser son cou.

« Mais tu as dis… » commença Severus sans finir sa phrase, un gémissement poussant le barrage de ses lèvres à la place.

« On se voit depuis quatre mois maintenant… » ronronna Eden. « J'ai envie de toi. J'avais un peu d'appréhension, mais c'est fini maintenant… J'ai confiance en toi… Et il parait que c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas, » gloussa-t-il.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Severus pour lâcher la bride et se mettre à dévorer la bouche de son compagnon, tout en accélérant le mouvement de ses hanches. Bientôt, ils furent tous deux nus, s'explorant et s'aimant.

Neil avait raison, le sexe ne s'oubliait pas, et si Eden avait l'impression de vivre sa première fois, son corps et son esprit connaissaient déjà le déroulement de ce genre d'union. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider par ses sens, et profiter de ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être une découverte. C'était, il en était persuadé, la plus agréable des premières fois.

Lorsque Eden fut près de son orgasme, il était toujours sur les cuisses de Severus et son corps commençait à montrer des signes de son achèvement. Il suait et haletait, sentant sa peau frissonner et se serrer. Il enleva ses lèvres du cou de Severus et chercha son regard, comme un besoin viscéral. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient fixés vers le bas de leurs corps, l'observant indiscutablement, avec une sorte d'admiration.

« Regarde-moi, » murmura Eden, d'une voix faible et légèrement étouffée.

Aussitôt, les deux billes noires se fixèrent sur ses orbes verts et Eden sentit le point culminant s'emparer de lui. Il se tendit au maximum et vit Severus faire de même alors que les deux jouissaient d'un orgasme sans nom, avant de fermer les paupières et de s'affaler sur le corps de son amant.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cet état léthargique, mais il en fut sorti par les tentatives de Severus pour sortir d'en dessous de lui. Il glissa sur le côté, pensant qu'il empêchait certainement son compagnon de respirer, mais fut surpris de le sentir se lever.

Eden ouvrit un oeil, et le vit chercher ses vêtements de façon presque frénétique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il à présent totalement réveillé.

« Je dois partir, » déclara Severus d'une voix grave.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Eden, alarmé.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et ne put que regarder Severus enfiler son pull, son pantalon et ses chaussures, mettant son t-shirt, ses chaussettes et son boxer dans ses poches. Il le vit jeter un oeil presque paniqué autour de lui avant que son regard ne se pose enfin sur Eden.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il sincèrement, avant que, de longues secondes plus tard, il ne disparaisse dans un bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Eden ne comprenait pas. Dans un état encore post-coïtal, il regarda autour de lui à son tour pour essayer de trouver une réponse. Les vêtements éparpillés au sol et sur le canapé, les deux bols de soupe vides et froids depuis bien longtemps, la veste de Severus sur le porte-manteau. Comment l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie venait de dérapper ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il en avait rêvé, se retrouvait-il au bord des larmes ?

Il ne connaissait pas énormément de choses en relation amoureuse et sexuelle, mais il était certain qu'une personne venant d'avoir des rapports avec une autre ne devait pas partir de cette façon…

L'esprit toujours brumeux et l'âme en peine, Eden se recroquevilla sur le canapé. Il n'alla pas se laver, ni s'habiller, et se contenta de rester là, à l'endroit où il avait été, encore une fois, abandonné.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Sans magie

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi… Lalala... A si ! Neil est à moi ! Mouahahaha

Pairing : Snarry

Rating : M

Bêta : AudeSnape et Pauu-Aya

.oOo.

Chapitre 5

.oOo.

Durant plus de deux semaines, Eden se demanda quels étaient ses torts, ce qu'il avait dit ou fait de mal pour que celui avec qui il pensait être en couple le quitte si brusquement. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, aucun message, pas même pour lui dire que tout était fini.

Le lendemain de cette soirée, Neil l'avait retrouvé emmitouflé dans la veste de Severus, devant un documentaire animalier, totalement déconfit. Eden lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et il l'avait rassuré comme il le pouvait, essayant de chercher lui aussi une explication. Évidemment, aucun d'eux n'avait trouvé.

Eden en était là. Perdu et triste, se demandant toujours quoi faire à présent.

Il avait pensé se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller voir Severus à sa boutique, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il n'avait même aucune idée de quoi lui dire. Après tout, c'était à Severus de s'expliquer. Il était celui qui était parti.

Eden allait se rendre au travail avec un peu d'avance, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Tout le monde sonnait toujours. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne qui n'était pas assez à l'aise avec la technologie pour utiliser la vieille méthode, celle dont il avait l'habitude : Severus.

Le coeur d'Eden rata un battement alors qu'il se dirigeait dans l'entrée, bien plus lentement qu'il ne s'en pensait capable. Soufflant profondément, il tenta de garder un visage neutre et ouvrit la porte. Derrière elle, Severus, comme il s'y attendait. Il avait l'air fatigué et même légèrement inquiet, des émotions qu'Eden n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur son visage.

« Bonjour, » dit-il d'une voix profonde. « Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de refuser mais… Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

Eden réfléchit un instant puis baissa la tête et se décala. Severus passa la porte et s'arrêta momentanément en voyant sa veste posée sur le canapé. Il se tourna vers Eden et le regarda.

Celui-ci avait refermé la porte et s'était appuyé dessus, perdu et triste. Il voulait garder une attitude froide et distante, mais ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti quelques jours auparavant était plus vive qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Revoir Severus faisait mal.

« Je suis désolé, » commença celui-ci. « Vraiment désolé. »

« D'accord, » répondit simplement Eden.

« Je savais à quel point ce moment était important pour toi et j'ai tout gâché en partant de cette façon. »

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? »

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon passé car c'est un sujet encore douloureux mais… Je dois le faire maintenant. Je te dois bien ça. »

« Tu ne me dois rien, » grogna Eden en se décollant de la porte avec une impulsion, pour se diriger vers la cuisine et sortir une bouteille de jus de pomme du réfrigérateur.

Il n'avait pas soif, mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains, et se servir un unique verre devant Severus était l'occasion de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue.

« Je te dois beaucoup, au contraire, » déclara celui-ci en s'approchant. « Tu as été une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi ces dernières semaines et je me suis senti heureux pour la première fois depuis des années. »

« Content pour toi… » répondit sombrement Eden en se servant un verre.

« Mais j'ai vécu quelques épisodes traumatisant dans ma vie et l'un d'eux était il y a un an et demi. »

« La guerre ? » demanda Eden, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard.

« La guerre. J'ai failli mourir ce jour-là et… Un être cher à mon coeur n'a pas survécu… J'étais amoureux… Du moins c'est ce que je pense. »

« Quoi ? » haleta Eden.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts au cours de la dernière bataille et il ne les connaissait pas tous évidemment, mais bien que ces horribles souvenirs soient de moins en moins présents dans son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher activement qui aurait pu être cette personne. Qui aurait pu prendre le cœur de Severus, alors même qu'Eden le pensait encore amoureux de Lily, sa mère ?

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il aurait pu avoir une chance en restant dans la vie d'Harry Potter ?

« J'étais amoureux d'un homme qui est mort au combat, » murmura Severus. « J'ai été très affecté, bien qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous et qu'une relation n'avait pas été envisageable… »

Remus ? Severus avait-il été amoureux de Remus ? Eden n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car l'homme continua :

« Lorsque nous avons eu un moment si intime tous les deux, et que tu m'as demandé de te regarder, cela m'a rappelé des souvenirs et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, c'est lui que j'ai vu à ce moment-là… Mon apogée a été à son souvenir, » murmura Severus. « Je me suis senti tellement coupable que j'ai préféré fuir… »

_Regardez-moi_

Un espoir. Un infime espoir naquit dans le coeur d'Eden.

« Quels souvenirs ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ses yeux… » souffla Severus. « Tu as exactement les mêmes yeux que lui. C'est ce qui m'a fait lâcher mes potions le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés… J'ai vu ton regard et j'ai pensé à lui. »

« Comment s'appelait-il ? » demanda Eden, le souffle court.

« Harry… Il s'appelait Harry… »

Eden sentit son monde tourner alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine. Harry ? Il avait bien dit Harry ? Severus ne parut pas prendre conscience de son mal être et continua.

« Je suis désolé… C'est du passé maintenant et je veux aller de l'avant. Et je veux faire cela avec toi, si tu l'acceptes… »

« Evidemment… » murmura Eden, vacillant.

Severus le remarqua enfin et s'approcha vivement de lui pour le stabiliser. Il l'aida à se diriger vers le canapé et l'installa dessus. Lorsque ce fut fait, il partit à la cuisine pour prendre un verre dans la placard, le remplir d'eau et venir le porter à ses lèvres.

« Tu as mangé ce matin ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. « Veux-tu que j'appelle le médicomage ? »

« Non… » croassa Eden.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? » questionna Severus.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer… » murmura Eden, relevant le regard pour se plonger dans celui de Severus.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa le verre sur la table basse et ramena l'une de ses mains pour tenir la sienne.

« Ca à l'air sérieux, » constata-t-il.

« Ca l'est… » acquiesça Eden. « Je t'ai parlé de mon accident… »

Severus hocha la tête, l'air sérieux et concerné. Eden reprit :

« Je suis cliniquement mort pendant quelques secondes ce jour-là. C'était le deux mai. Le jour de la bataille finale des sorciers. »

Il n'osait pas regarder Severus, mais le sentit se crisper à côté de lui. Il essayait de savoir quoi dire, comment s'expliquer à l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait vraiment convenir. Alors, il continua.

« Ce jour-là, Eden Wilson est mort. Et Harry Potter est arrivé dans son corps… »

Sa main réchauffée par Severus fut immédiatement lâchée et ce fut comme si Eden recevait un coup de batte dans le coeur. Il releva les yeux et vit l'expression féroce de Severus. Il n'avait jamais regardé Eden comme ça… C'était le regard qu'il attribuait à Harry, pas à Eden.

« Explication, » dit-il d'un ton sec et tranchant.

« Je n'en ai aucune… » expliqua Eden. « Je me suis juste retrouvé là. Dans un hôpital. On m'appelait Monsieur Wilson et Neil m'a présenté une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. J'avais tant voulu mourir… Tant voulu mourir pour avoir enfin la paix. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors qu'Eden réfléchissait. Il avait fait du chemin depuis ce jour là, mais lui même n'était pas certain de savoir quoi penser de ces évènements.

« Je n'avais plus de magie. J'étais totalement Moldu et je ne pouvais contacter personne de notre monde. J'étais dans un état presque second et je me suis laissé bercer par cette vie tranquille. Je me suis retrouvé devant le Chaudron Baveur un an plus tard, presque par hasard… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y retourner mais ça a été le cas. Et puis… Je t'ai rencontré ce jour-là. »

« Rencontré ? » grogna Severus.

« Le vrai toi, » déclara Eden, regardant à nouveau dans les yeux noirs. « J'ai vu un homme passionné, gentil et aimable. Ce que tu as vu sur mon visage ce jour-là n'était pas feint. »

« Alors tu t'es dit que ça serait marrant de faire languir un vieil homme que tu avais toujours détesté, » grogna Severus en se relevant pour faire des aller-retour furieux devant le canapé.

« Je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion d'avoir l'homme que j'aimais ! » cria Eden en se relevant à son tour.

« Quoi ? » haleta Severus.

« Je t'aimais… » murmura Eden, baissant la tête. « C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas voulu vivre ce jour-là… Trop de monde est mort et puis… Tes souvenirs ont achevés le peu de rêves que j'avais encore. Tu étais amoureux de ma mère… »

« C'est faux… » répondit Severus sur le même ton. « J'aimais Lily, mais comme une sœur. »

Eden releva la tête si vite qu'il en eut des vertiges. Il regarda Severus dont le visage était tourné vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel nuageux.

« Je pensais que tu l'aimais d'une autre façon. Mais même si cela n'avait pas été le cas… Tu me détestais tellement… Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance alors… »

« Alors tu as préféré fuir comme un lâche, » gronda Severus, retrouvant sa verve. « As-tu une idée du nombre de personnes qui sont venus à ton enterrement ? Sais-tu à quel point tes amis t'ont pleuré ? Il y a encore quelques mois, Miss Granger a fondu en larmes à la cérémonie en mémoire des morts de guerre. Ne parlons pas des Weasley qui ont l'impression d'avoir perdu un membre de leur famille ! »

« Et toi ? » demanda Eden, ne voulant pas pensé au mal qu'il avait fait.

« Moi ? » ricana méchamment Severus. « J'ai cru perdre quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ! Tu n'es pas mort, et tu ne comptais pas pour moi. Tout comme aujourd'hui. »

La gorge d'Eden se serra et il émit un petit son d'angoisse. Il regarda, impuissant, Severus se détourner, saisir sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie.

« Je voulais simplement être heureux… » murmura-t-il.

Il sut qu'il avait été entendu lorsque Severus s'arrêta, la poignée de la porte en main. Alors il continua.

« Je voulais seulement profiter de la vie que je pensais mériter après tant de douleur. Tu vas me blâmer pour ça ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les autres, et tu prouveras simplement que la magie n'a jamais rien fait d'autre que de m'apporter des peines. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter autour d'eux. Personne ne bougeait et même le vent dehors ne frappait plus contre les volets. Eden osa espérer. Il voulait voir Severus lâcher la poignée, se tourner vers lui et accepter de parler de toute cette histoire. Il voulait se blottir sur le canapé avec son amant, pour le reste de la journée. Et tant pis pour le travail, tant pis pour le reste du monde, il voulait être heureux avec son compagnon.

Pourtant, ses espoirs se brisèrent en million de morceaux lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer.

Severus était parti.

L'âme en peine, Eden s'effondra à genoux sur le sol et laissa les larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Encore une fois, la magie lui avait apporté des peines.

S'il n'était pas allé au Chaudron Baveur ce jour-là, s'il n'avait pas traversé le passage avec l'aide de Tom, s'il ne s'était pas promené dans les allées, s'il n'était pas entré dans ce magasin alors… Il n'aurait pas rencontré Severus. Le vrai Severus, celui qui était capable de sourire, de rire, d'expliquer des choses passionnantes et de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille.

Son béguin ne serait resté qu'un béguin…

Car il en était sûr dorénavant, ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Severus n'avait été qu'un béguin, qui s'était transformé en une sorte d'obsession pendant les mois les plus durs de son adolescence. Il avait été tellement pris par la guerre, qu'il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'un homme fort, rusé, intelligent aurait pu lui éviter toutes ses souffrances.

Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait le véritable amour, il en était persuadé, alors qu'il était encore Harry Potter, ce qu'il ressentait n'étaient rien qu'un mélange confus de sentiments, exacerbés par la peur. Le plus fou était que son béguin et son véritable amour étaient la même personne.

La même personne et pourtant si différente…

Eden ne sut pas combien de temps il resta sur le sol, sanglotant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'il se releva enfin, ses genoux étaient douloureux et sa chemise humide. Il prit le torchon posé sur la table et s'essuya distraitement les joues avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Ce fut machinalement qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. Il enfila ses chaussures et son manteau, puis attrapa ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Sortant, il la referma derrière lui et la verrouilla avant de descendre les étages à pied pour quitter son immeuble.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de sentir la pluie qui avait commencé à couler, et la bénie pour cacher les larmes qui se remirent à dévaler ses joues. Il pensait pourtant avoir écouler ses réserves…

Il ne sanglotait pas. Le visage stoïque, il marchait simplement dans la rue, les poings serrés dans ses poches, essayant de se convaincre que la seule raison de son visage humide était cette pluie battante.

Eden croisa plusieurs voisins, plusieurs habitués du magasin, mais n'y prit pas garde. Personne n'avait l'habitude de le voir sans son beau sourire. Depuis son accident, bien connu par les habitants du quartier, Eden était toujours joyeux toujours joviale, et plus encore depuis quelques mois.

Personne ne pouvait savoir quels étaient les sentiments qui le déchiraient en ce moment.

Il venait de perdre son premier amour, et si quelqu'un avait dit à Eden qu'il en aurait d'autres, il lui aurait ri au visage.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le perdait et celle-ci semblait dix fois plus douloureuse que la précédente.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues afin de rejoindre sa boutique, les yeux embués de larmes, le coeur lourd et plus trempé qu'une sirène du lac noir, Eden repensait à tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis la fin de la guerre, à tout ce qu'il avait compris. Ses pensées étaient si embrouillées qu'il ne pensa pas une seule seconde au fait qu'il était en train de traverser la route.

La pluie était si vive qu'elle obstruait la vue de tous, le vent était si fort qu'il cachait les bruits environnant, notamment celui des voitures.

Eden ne se rendit pas compte qu'il traversait la même rue qui avait changé sa vie un an et demi auparavant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une voiture, qui roulait à une vitesse moyenne, était à quelques centimètres de le percuter.

Lorsqu'il le remarqua, les phares étaient proches, les pneus crissaient et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la collision.

.oOo.

Eden y pensait encore alors qu'il écrivait dans le livre de compte. Ce jour-là avait été l'un des plus intenses de sa vie.

« Mon amour, » entendit-il murmurer à son oreille alors que deux bras s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.

« Tu es réveillé, » dit-il avec un soupir de contentement.

« Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, » déclara Severus en le retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu étais malade hier, tu as besoin de repos, » déclara Eden avant d'embrasser son nez.

« Et le magasin ? »

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que je peux le gérer seul. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis Moldu que je suis idiot. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir, » répondit Eden, se tournant à nouveau vers le livre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, » apaisa Severus en venant se mettre à côté de lui. « Je sais que tu es capable de gérer ma boutique à la perfection. Je voulais juste dire que ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. »

Eden haussa les épaules, toujours concentré sur les chiffres. Il voulait être certain de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur le matin même.

« Tu semblait songeur quand je suis arrivé, » dit Severus.

« C'est vrai… Je repensais à un souvenir en particulier, » répondit Eden avec un sourire.

« Lequel ? » grogna Severus, venant à nouveau l'enlacer pour plonger son nez dans son cou et parsemer sa peau de petits baiser. « Le jour où nous avons fait l'amour dans une cabine d'essayage ? Celui où nous sommes restés enfermés et nus pendant plus de soixante douze heures ? Ou encore la fois où tu m'as montré ce truc avec ta langue… hum… Quel doux souvenir… »

« Tout n'est pas forcément sexuel, » rit Eden, frappant légèrement l'épaule de son compagnon, sachant que celui-ci voulait uniquement le faire rougir.

« Alors ? »

« Le jour où je t'ai révélé qui j'avais été… »

Severus se figea un instant puis resserra un peu son étreinte. Eden ne pouvait que se souvenir de la peur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux au moment où il l'avait tiré avec force quelques microsecondes avant l'impact pour le blottir contre sa poitrine.

Car oui, Severus était revenu…

Il avait transplané dans l'appartement d'Eden mais ne l'y avait pas trouvé, alors il était sorti et avait fait le chemin jusqu'au magasin, sachant que celui-ci aurait dû être ouvert depuis plus d'une heure. Trempé jusqu'à l'os, il avait presque couru, regardant chaque passant pour essayer d'apercevoir la silhouette parfaite de son amant. Et il l'avait vu… Il l'avait vu s'engager sur la route, tout comme il avait vu la voiture arriver.

Alors, il s'était précipité et aidé par sa magie, il avait pu saisir le bras d'Eden et le tirer contre lui pour le mettre en sécurité sur le trottoir. La pluie fouettait leur visage, aidée par un vent violent qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas senti, pas plus que le froid qui s'insinuait dans leur vêtement et les glaçait plus sûrement qu'un sortilège.

Ils étaient restés un long moment à se regarder, scrutant leurs yeux pour y trouver ce qu'ils avaient toujours cherché, puis ils s'étaient embrassés.

Un baiser plein de passion, de promesses et d'attente, de toutes les choses qu'ils n'avaient pu formuler.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient détachés, Eden s'était rendu compte de la situation. Il avait eu honte de son passé, de sa situation et il avait baissé la tête. Mais Severus avait doucement pris son menton de ses doigts glacés, et avait murmuré les mots qui l'avaient si souvent hanté.

« _Regardez-moi._ »

Comme frappé par la foudre, Eden avait relevé les yeux pour regarder ceux de Severus et celui-ci avait continué de parler :

« _Nous avons plein de choses à régler toi et moi et ça ne se fera pas en un jour, mais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure est encore valable. Tu m'as rendu heureux. Tu as été une bouffée d'oxygène et je pense en toute modestie t'avoir rendu heureux aussi. Je ne veux pas gâcher tout cela. » _

Eden avait acquiescé et lorsqu'il s'était mis à frissonner, les deux hommes avaient traversé la route, prudemment cette fois et ils étaient rentrés dans le magasin où ils s'étaient séchés grâce à la magie. Ils avaient fait l'amour derrière le comptoir et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment quittés…

« Je n'aurais jamais dû partir ce jour-là, » murmura Severus.

« Mais tu es revenu, » répondit Eden sur le même ton.

Severus sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve, avant de se détourner lorsqu'un client ouvrit la porte.

« Tu ne veux pas aller t'occuper de ton magasin ? » demanda-t-il avant d'aller s'occuper de l'homme qui jetait un oeil aux potions.

« Non, je reste ici ce matin. Au cas où tu aies besoin de moi. Je forme Emma depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, elle va s'en sortir. »

« Bien, » répondit Severus avant de s'éloigner.

Il était presque onze heures lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant passer une silhouette qu'Eden connaissait bien.

« Miss Granger, » accueillit Severus, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à Eden.

Celui-ci se figea, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il était heureux de revoir Hermione et à la fois un peu mal à l'aise pour ce qu'il lui avait infligé. Il était aussi légèrement indifférent, comme si tout cela ne devait pas le toucher.

« C'est Madame Weasley maintenant, » répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai. Toutes mes félicitations. Je m'excuse encore de ne pas avoir pu assister à la cérémonie, j'avais déjà réservé l'hôtel pour mes vacances, » déclara Severus.

Oh oui, Eden se souvenait parfaitement de ces vacances. Les soixante-douze heures...

« Je comprends parfaitement Professeur, » dit Hermione avec un geste de main.

Ses yeux balayèrent la boutique et s'arrêtèrent sur Eden, toujours derrière le comptoir.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Vous avez enfin pris un employé ! Je vous avais dit que vous travailliez trop. Vous ne pouvez pas vous occuper de la boutique et des potions ! »

« En réalité, » déclara Severus en s'approchant d'Eden pour poser une main au creux de ses reins. « Il ne s'agit pas d'un employé mais de mon compagnon de vie. Eden, je te présente Hermione Weasley. Madame Weasley, voiçi Eden Wilson. »

« Enchantée, » sourit Hermione en tendant sa main à Eden.

Celui-ci aurait pu bondir de joie alors qu'il saluait son ancienne meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

« Moi de même, » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione rougit et Severus lui pinça discrètement la peau pour se venger.

« Quel magnifique bouquet ! » s'exclama Hermione lorsque ses yeux scrutèrent encore le magasin.

« C'est la contribution d'Eden, » répondit Severus. « Il est fleuriste à Londres. »

Eden sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son coeur. Non seulement Severus le présentait comme étant son compagnon mais en plus, il n'avait pas honte du fait qu'il ne soit pas un sorcier.

« Vous êtes Moldu ? » haleta Hermione, regardant Eden avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Cela pose un problème ? » grogna Severus sur la défensive.

« Pas du tout ! » sourit Hermione. « Ne vous méprenez pas. C'est juste rare de voir un Moldu dans un coin entièrement sorcier. Il faut beaucoup d'ouverture d'esprit pour cela. Même mes parents qui sont des gens très ouverts ne sont venus qu'une poignée de fois. C'était trop pour eux… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » répondit Eden. « Je ne viens pas si souvent ici. J'habite dans le monde Moldu. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vivre ici. J'aime trop le calme de mon monde. »

« Comme je te comprends, » soupira Severus en levant les yeux au plafond vers son propre appartement.

« Tu n'as qu'à emménager chez moi, » répondit négligemment Eden.

Severus le regarda longuement avant d'agiter sa baguette, mettant ainsi le panneau de fermeture exceptionnelle sur la porte. Les chandelles furent soufflées et un léger vent balaya la pièce avant qu'il n'annonce :

« Je suis désolé Madame Weasley mais je vais devoir vous mettre à la porte. J'ai des cartons à faire. »

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà, cette petite histoire est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura diverti. Autant de Fluffy devrait être interdit ! Ahah ! _

_Je vous embrasse, et à lundi pour ceux qui suivent Snape Family ! _

_Epsi_


End file.
